Sucesos Inesperados
by Criztal98
Summary: Había sido un error, todos cometemos errores ¿cierto? Mas no hubiera querido que eso comenzara asi, no hubiera querido que eso terminara así, le amaba y no quería que sufriera, pero el destino es caprichoso y a veces cruel, su destino que ya estaba escrito, ellos no lo pueden reescribir, ¿o tal vez si? RIREN/MPREG/LEMON Historia anterior a lo sucedido en "El regreso de los titanes"
1. Sueños, amor y un gato

hola! Que tal todos? Bueno... sean bienvenidos a "sucesos inesperados" creo que si han leído ya mi otro fic de "el regreso de los titanes" sabrán que había estado planeando escribir un fic donde ocurriera lo que había sucedido anterior a aquel fic y bien... aquí esta :D, no creo que este fic sea muy largo, máximo, llegara a los 15 capítulos y uno que otro especial ;) pero aun así espero que les agrade.

Por cierto... si notan que mi manera de escribir es diferente es porque ahora tengo mas tiempo y, no se porque, me sale mejor los géneros de tragedia ((no sera trágico... no mucho)) pero espero que les agrade aun así :) sin mas que decir les dejo con el fic, nos leemos abajo para el adelanto ((creo que esta vez sea como una descripción, prefiero hacerlo así a veces))

* * *

Sueños, amor y un gato

Su cabeza dolía, realmente se había pasado de copas la noche anterior… Miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Tendría que tratar de descubrir ese asunto pero por ahora eso era lo menos que importaba, había algo que no cuadraba en toda aquella escena, repasando; su ropa estaba regada por todo el lugar, su memoria era escasa de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la maldita resaca que no le dejaba pensar con claridad y el mocoso durmiendo a su lado plácidamente… No había nada extraño en aquello, todo era no… ¿¡EL MOCOSO EN SU CAMA!? Rivaille fijo su vista en Eren quien continuaba durmiendo a su lado, ¿Qué mierdas hacia Eren en su habitación, durmiendo en su cama? Y eso no era lo peor del asunto, lo peor de todo era que el joven de actuales 18 años se encontraba DESNUDO. Trato de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior… imposible, lo último que recordaba era el estar conversando con Eren sobre algunos asuntos, los cuales ni siquiera recordaba, mientras tomaban unos tragos, después de eso no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Iba a tener una larga conversación con Eren más tarde, no podía dejar que ese mocoso se hiciera ilusiones o que tuviera una idea equivocada de él, lo último que desea era tener que lidiar con un adolecente enamorado… Como pudo tomo su ropa interior y su camisa que estaban tirados a un lado de la cama… la camisa le quedaba exageradamente grande, soltó un gruñido al notar que no era su camisa, era de Eren, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a medir 20 centímetros más que él? Luego lidiaría con eso… por ahora…

- Oí, Eren – le llamo, el aludido solo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se revolvió entre las sabanas, Rivaille frunció el ceño ¿Qué estaba soñando? – Despierta mocoso – ordeno, como respuesta Eren se apegó más al mayor, su paciencia se terminaba – Jeager, si no quieres que te muela a golpes hasta que solo quede polvo de ti, levántate en este mismo momento maldito mocoso.

Aquella amenaza fue suficiente para que el joven Jeager despertara de su sueño, Eren despertó de un salto así cayendo al suelo con la sabana enredada entre sus piernas cubriendo desde su cintura hasta sus rodillas, miro por unos momentos a su sargento directo a los ojos tratando de asimilar todo... Su mente era un circo con los recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero no había que ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado, primero estaba el hecho de que se encontraba desnudo en la cama del sargento, Su ropa estaba regada por toda la habitación y, para terminar de joder las cosas, su cadera dolía… mierda… la mente de Eren solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, no… él no podía haber tenido sexo con su superior la noche anterior ¿o sí? No… no podía pensar en eso, Rivaille era su superior… ellos no podían…

- Di algo, Eren – exigió Rivaille con su tono habitual sentado en el borde de la cama

- Eh? Ah… si, lo siento

No sabía si quiera porque se disculpaba, Eren bajo la mirada sonrojado mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… estaba confundido… una parte de él estaba feliz de todo aquello, después de todo había admirado al mayor por mucho tiempo, admiración que sin notarlo se había convertido en amor… pero que todo hubiera pasado de esa manera era algo que Eren…

- ¡Eren! – le llamo casi a gritos Rivaille – ¡di algo, mocoso de mierda!

- Yo… Sargento… yo…yo…

- ¿tú que?- se estaba comenzando a desesperar con esa situación - ¡Habla!

- Me gusta… Sargento

Eren tapo su boca al notar lo que había dicho, por otro lado Rivaille solo le miraba sorprendido, claro ante aquella inesperada confesión, aunque, claro, Rivaille trataba de no demostrarlo… Eren desvió la mirada al notar los ojos fijos del Sargento en él ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había dicho eso tan de repente? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Y si no le correspondía? No iba a poder ver al Sargento como antes. En ese momento hubiera querido que un titán apareciera y se lo tragara de un solo bocado.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Rivaille no dijo nada, solo se acercó a él tomando su barbilla haciendo que le mirase… grande fue su sorpresa al sentir los labios del mayor unidos a los suyos… le estaba besando… Eren no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Era un sueño? Si… tenía que ser eso, pronto despertaría y todo volvería a la normalidad, él seguiría siendo solo un arma que pueden utilizar y desechar, Rivaille seguiría siendo simplemente su superior y el su subordinado… no quería aquello… le amaba… ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo aquello un maldito sueño? Cerro los ojos y sintió como comenzaban a caer saladas gotas de ellos… estaba llorando.

- ¿ahora porque lloras? – pregunto Rivaille separándose

- Yo… no quiero despertar…

- ¿Qué?

- Esto solo es un sueño, lo sé – sollozo Eren desviando la mirada – cuando despierte todo será normal… no quiero despertar, quiero estar con usted… hechou…

Rivaille se separó del menor con un suspiro, Eren le vio confundido… ¿Había dicho o hecho algo mal? No quería pensar en eso, después de todo Eren pensaba que eso era solo un sueño… que mal que no lo era… Eren fue enviado al otro lado de la habitación por la patada de su superior lo que ocasiono que chocara contra la pared del dormitorio, Eren vio como el mayor se acercaba a él para después sentir una fuerte patada en su cara, cayó a un lado golpeando su cabeza contra el ropero, luego sintió una patada en su estómago que hizo que perdiera el aire por completo para después ser levantado por el mayor que halaba de sus cabellos… volvió a sentir un segundo golpe de su superior en su vientre pero esta vez con la rodilla, para finalizar, le tiro a su cama de manera brusca, Rivaille solo le vio desde su puesto cercano a la puerta, Eren tenía los ojos cerrados y se sujetaba el estómago, tenía un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajando de la comisura de sus labios, Rivaille rio secamente.

- ¿aun crees que es un sueño?

No, ahora no pensaba que eso fuera un sueño… ¡ERA UNA PESADILLA! Una pesadilla hecha realidad, Eren quiso reaccionar de alguna forma, levanto la vista hacia Rivaille quien solo le miraba sin ninguna expresión, aparto la vista tan rápido como busco la mirada del otro… por lo menos ya podía estar seguro que aquello no era un sueño, hubiera deseado que lo fuera a decir verdad, pero ya había cometido un grave error… le había confesado sus sentimientos a su superior, hubiera preferido el quedarse callado y no decir nada y ser molido a golpes hasta la muerte pero no… tenía que decir que estaba enamorado de este ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Eren cerro los ojos esperando a que el mayor le dijera o hiciera algo… su cuerpo aun le dolía por la paliza que el mayor le había dado segundos antes pero eso era lo que menos le importaba…

- Vístete – ordeno el sargento dándole la espalda – luego hablaremos de esto… más te vale no decir ni una sola palabra sobre esto si no quieres que vuelva a pasar lo de hace unos minutos.

- Sargento… yo…

- Hablaremos más tarde – le repitió mirándole, su mirada era fría y se podía notar que estaba molesto… Eren solo asintió – así me gusta… vete.

Eren, como pudo, tomo su ropa y se la puso de manera rápida… salió de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Rivaille, al oír cómo se cerraba la puerta volvió la vista hacia esta "_me gusta… sargento_" las palabras dichas por Eren regresaron a su mente, dio un suspiro… ¿Por qué su corazón al oír esas palabras dio un salto? ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto el golpearlo esa vez? Era un humano… era débil… no podía demostrarlo… no podía estar enamorado de Eren…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Jacob dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de Mikasa, parecía que esta estaba de mal humor ese día… llegaba a ser un "poco" ruda con él durante los entrenamientos pero ese ya era el colmo, ¡pareciera como si lo quisiera matar! Hasta donde recordaba no había hecho nada malo…

- Ackerman, es un entrenamiento… no trates de matarme – le pidió sosteniéndola del brazo inmovilizándola – ¿Quién le hizo que a Eren?

- Agh – Mikasa halo del brazo a su compañero tirándolo al piso – No te importa… Darrel…

- Oye… ¡espera! – le grito levantándose rápidamente y siguiéndola – No nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero sé cuándo estas a punto de matar al primero que se ponga en tu camino

- Si lo sabes ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quisiera saberlo también…

Mikasa suspiro al oír esa respuesta, continuo su camino ignorando que el otro le seguía de cerca. Jacob Darrel se había unido a la legión de reconocimiento un año después que ella, desde el día en el que este entro comenzó a acosarla de una manera indirecta… no era como Jean que trataba de impresionarla o lanzaba cumplidos cada 5 segundos, no, Jacob era más el tipo de chico que actuaba como él mismo en todo momento, era alto, aproximadamente 1,90, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, de cabello un poco largo castaño oscuro y sus ojos… pequeños y hermosos ojos grises, estaba por demás decir que la mitad de las chicas de la legión estaba detrás de él, más él solo tenía ojos para una persona: Mikasa Ackerman…

Por su parte a la mitad asiática no le importaba que este estuviera atrás de ella todo el santo día, Jacob era un buen compañero, no lo negaba, además era bastante fuerte, se había graduado como el segundo mejor de su grupo… Mikasa no negaba que fuera un buen partido, ya se le había confesado un par de veces pero esta solo le ignoraba, para lo único que le hacía caso era para cuando quería entrenar o, como ahora, quería desahogarse con algo y no tener que golpear al maldito enano que tenían como capitán.

- Mikasa – le llamo Jacob haciendo que la pelinegra le volviera la vista, estaba molesta… era fácil de notar por su mirada – Por favor… no quiero morir todavía pero tengo que decirlo… Eren ya es un adulto, tiene 17 años, no es un niño a quien debas seguir protegiendo… eres su hermana, no su madre, Eren puede protegerse a sí mismo, no necesita que tu…

No termino su frase gracias al golpe que Mikasa casi le proporciona, gracias a esa chica mitad asiática había logrado mejorar sus reflejos... una de las únicas ventajas de casi ser matado en la mayoría de los entrenamientos con esta, Jacob entendió que era mejor callar antes de que terminara en la boca de un titán.

- He sido tolerante contigo, Darrel – gruño Mikasa – pero no tengo tanta paciencia como tú.

- Lo sé… Lo sé mejor que nadie.

- Eres un idiota…

- Un idiota enamorado

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Pensé que te ibas a rendir.

- Lo diré hasta que estés convencida de eso…

- Primero muerta.

- Veras que lo lograre.

- No lo creo…

Mikasa sonrió disimuladamente, aunque lo negase ya comenzaba a apreciar un poco a su compañero, pero no iba a dejar que este lo supiera… por lo menos no por ahora…

Ambos llegaron al comedor, al entrar el más alto pudo sentir la tensión que se vivía en ese lugar, de un lado estaba el Sargento Rivaille junto con la sargento Hanji y el comandante Irvin conversando (bueno, solo Hanji e Irvin conversaban) del otro lado del comedor estaban Eren y Armin, Armin conversaba mientras Eren solo daba respuestas monótonas como si no le estuviera escuchando… pero había algo que solo Jacob llego a notar… Eren mirada de vez en vez al sargento y este no le quitaba la mirada de encima, los que estaban en medio de aquello podían sentir la tensión entre ese par… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿vienes? – pregunto Mikasa al ver que su compañero se quedaba parado en la entrada, ya se había acostumbrado a que este comiera con ellos

- Ah… lo siento.

Ambos caminaron hasta la mesa donde estaban Armin y Eren, Mikasa se sentó al lado de Eren y Jacob al lado de Armin quien los saludo a ambos de manera animada, Eren simplemente volvió la vista a su hermana y a su compañero para luego regresar su vista a su desayuno.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto Mikasa a Eren quien solo hizo una mueca – Eren… ¿Quién te hizo daño?

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiro Jacob mirando a Armin – ¿Qué tal todo con los prisioneros?

- Aún no sabemos mucho sobre ellos… Annie es quien está más desesperada por salir de la prisión, no me gusta ver a mis compañeros de esa forma.

- Es verdad que hicieron daño a muchos pero… no creo que sea justo que los traten como si no fueran humanos, ellos, a pesar de sus poderes, siguen siendo humanos…

- La policía Militar no lo ve así…

- Es porque tienen miedo… si no puedes ver a Eren – ambos volvieron la vista a Eren quien comenzaba a discutir con Mikasa – es tratado como un monstruo… pero hay veces en las que los que nos hacemos llamar humanos somos peores que los titanes… el infierno y el cielo está en esta tierra… los humanos somos, en realidad, quienes nos condenamos…

- Por eso te uniste a la legión de reconocimiento ¿Verdad, Jacob?

- La verdad es que si… No me importa que me llamen suicida, pero si puedo hacer algo que esos cobardes de la policía militar no pueden hacer entonces podre morir en paz, tal vez se oiga solo como satisfacción propia pero… si puedo proteger a las personas que me importan… no me importa morir en batalla

Armin sonrió ante las palabras de Jacob, no llegaba a entender como era que Mikasa no había admitido todavía que estaba enamorada de este, Jacob a veces llegaba a parecerse a Eren, la conversación siguió de manera normal, Armin, Eren y Jacob hablaban sobre cosas triviales, el más alto había hecho que los pensamientos de este se distrajeran por fin de su sargento y lo ocurrido esa mañana.

El sonido de una alarma que indicaba que debían volver a sus actividades diarias hizo que Armin saliera de sus pensamientos, fue a dejar sus platos a la cocina, al salir de esta noto como Hanji el esperaba en la puerta, Armin lanzo un suspiro al aire tomando una bata de laboratorio blanca que había dejado sobre la mesa.

- Nos vemos en la cena – se despidió Armin con una sonrisa – Ah… Eren, no olvides que hoy tienes que llegar al laboratorio para unos exámenes clínicos.

- No lo he olvidado – suspiro Eren – Suerte, Armin.

- Gracias…

La iba a necesitar… después de todo se trataba de encontrar algo sobre los titanes, tenía que haber algo que ellos no supieran, algo que los prisioneros sabían pero que no querían decir… Armin camino hasta donde estaba la Sargento y ambos tomaron camino al laboratorio, iba a ser un largo día, aunque no esperaban que sus esfuerzos dieran frutos al final de aquel día y menos que un error de organización pudiera echar todo esto a la basura por unos cuantos años.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Papeles, papeles y más papeles, de eso estaba repleto el escritorio de Rivaille en aquellos momentos, gracias a que Hanji había tenido que ir al laboratorio por las estúpidas pruebas con los aun mas estúpidos titanes de prueba que habían capturado hacia poco tiempo junto con Arlett que ahora estaba en equipo de investigación con la loca de Hanji, odiaba hacer ese trabajo…

Al escuchar como tocaban a la puerta pudo dejar los papeles sobre la mesa y tras un "pase" vio como

- Hechou – vio como la chica de cabello castaño que se la pasaba comiendo todo el santo día entro a su oficina con una caja en manos… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah… Sasha Brown – acaba de llegar este paquete para usted… parece ser que es de parte del comandante Irvin.

- Déjelo sobre el escritorio – ordeno sin dejar su trabajo – gracias.

- Con permiso…

Escucho como la chica que comía como una vaca salió de su oficina, trato de concentrarse en los papeles que tenía en manos pero no podía evitar ver de vez en vez aquella calla que Irvin le había mandado sin razón aparente… ¿Qué habría dentro de esa cosa? Tal vez lograba disimularlo a la perfección pero, uno de sus muchos defectos como él mismo Rivaille decía, era su curiosidad, dejo los papeles con los que estaba trabajando a un lado y tomo la caja, había algo que no le gustaba en todo ese asunto… había algo que estaba olvidando y lo sabía, aunque no recordaba que podía ser… bueno… no sería nada importante.

Abrió la caja y sintió como un escalofrió viajaba por toda su columna…en esa tonta caja había un animal… si… un animal vivo, que se movía y que ensuciaba… era un gato recién nacido color negro, sus ojos eran grandes y de color amarillo, dentro de la caja, además del gato, había también una nota, comida de gato y una frazada.

Levi:

El gato de mi hija acaba de tener crías y este pequeño es uno de ellos, pensé que les vendría bien tener una mascota en el cuartel, después de todo tú también llegas a parecer un gato mal humorado a veces (espero que este pequeño no se termine pareciendo a ti) suerte con todo.

Erwin Smith

P.D: ¿ya hablaste con Eren o tendremos que interceder Hanji y yo para ellos?

P.D2: Asegúrate de ponerle un nombre apropiado al gato, si es necesario que lo haga quien sea menos tú.

Para esas alturas de la nota el pequeño gato ya había salido de la caja y comenzaba a caminar sobre el escritorio del hechou… Rivaille volvió a leer la nota un par de veces sin creer que Erwin podía llegar a tales puntos para fastidiarle la vida… y claro que había hablado con Eren… había hablado de tal forma que terminaron en la cama durmiendo juntos y quien sabe que mierdas paso esa noche mientras estaban juntos…

¡MIERDA! ¡EREN! ¡CAMA! ¡NOCHE! ¡HABLAR!

Eso era lo que se le olvidaba… tenía una conversación pendiente con Eren sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, dejo la nota sobre el escritorio y salió de su oficina, tenía que hablar con Eren ¡Rápido! Lo último que quería era que ese mocoso pensara que él era un viejo depravado… por lo menos podía agradecerle a Erwin después por recordarle eso y, de paso, lanzarle al gato a la cara…

Rivaille trato de aparentar calma mientras caminaba por los pasillos, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle que, obviamente, todos notaban tan solo pasaba el sargento frente a ellos… ¿Qué detalle era? El pinche gato que parecía un pato tras su madre con Levi, el pequeño gato negro le seguía los pasos al sargento tan rápido como podía caminar el pequeño.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Por fin había terminado de limpiar los establos como se le había encomendado, estaba agotado física y mentalmente, había pasado toda la mañana pensando en lo sucedido en la habitación de su superior… se sonrojo al pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado la noche anterior, sin mencionar que era posible que lo hubiera empeorado todo al confesarle sus sentimientos al mayor… le amaba… le amaba demasiado… bajo su vista al suelo recargando su peso sobre una de las paredes del establo, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que aclarar todo aquel mal entendido con su capitán antes de que eso pudiese empeorar…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como algo arañaba sus botas, bajo la vista encontrándose con una tierna mirada amarilla… abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver al pequeño gato negro en aquel lugar, se inclinó acariciando la cabeza del pequeño gato quien ronroneaba apegándose mas a Eren.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto como si de un niño perdido se tratase – si hechou te ve de seguro te hecha a patadas pequeño… créeme, no quieres verlo enojado.

- Ya lo vi si eso es lo que te preocupa – un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar esa voz – es un regalo de Erwin, el gato de su hija tuvo crías y nos mandó una de esas cosas…

- ¿no le gustan los animales, Hechou? – pregunto Eren tomando en brazos al pequeño – ¿Cómo se llama?

- Son asquerosos, solo se la pasan ensuciando todo el lugar… y no tiene nombre…

Eren, por un momento, olvido todo lo ocurrido esa mañana y miro fijamente al gato como si lo estuviera examinando, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era un gato, si no que era una gata, un recuerdo afloro en su mente en unos instantes… tenía un nombre perfecto para aquel gato.

- ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Diana?

- ¿Diana? ¿Cómo sabes que es hembra?

- Cuando era niño tuve una gata que se parecía mucho a esta – dijo mirando a la nada mientras abrazaba a la gata – mi madre era algo así como veterinaria y me enseño mucho acerca de los animales, como cuidarlos y como identificarlos… creo que es un Bombay, son bastante sociables e inteligentes, creo que se sentirá a gusto en el cuartel…

- Si quieres puedes quedártelo tú… pero serás quien deba de asegurarse que no ande ensuciando todo a su paso…

- Los gatos son más limpios que los perros, hechou, no se preocupe por eso… yo me encargare de cuidarla.

Rivaille bufo al ver a su mocoso jugando con el gato… un segundo… ¿desde cuándo clasificaba a Eren como suyo? Su mente comenzaba a jugarle sucio, era verdad que estaba enamorado de ese mocoso pero no podía demostrar nada, por lo menos no por ahora, aunque debía de admitir que Eren con ese gato en manos parecía muy tierno a vista de cualquiera… bien… una vez no le hace mal a nadie. Se acercó lentamente a Eren tomando su barbilla, Eren le vio sorprendido ante el acto del mayor, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por los labios del mayor… le estaba besando… Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal contacto… no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, la persona de quien estaba enamorado le estaba besando, cerró los ojos correspondiendo al beso soltando al gato quien cayo parado y se quedó observando a sus "dueños"… ahora si no había duda que estaba soñando… pero eso era un sueño del que no quería despertar…

**_Pero… para crear un sueño…_**

A decir verdad, ni Eren ni Rivaille lo sabían, pero aquello si era un sueño, un sueño que ellos vivirían en la realidad y un sueño que podría volverse una pesadilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un sueño que hoy iniciaría… un sueños que ellos mismos comenzarían a escribir con su propio amor… si… todo lo que vivían en esos momentos iba a ser como en un sueño pero ellos tendrían que luchar para que ese sueño no terminara.

**_Debes ser inoportuno e insistir porque_**

Sin saberlo, al mismo tiempo, una pesadilla se incubaba en un lugar diferente… la pesadilla que buscaría terminar con el sueño que ellos iban a crear.

**_Siempre existirá_**

Un sueño y una pesadilla que describirían, posiblemente, el verdadero destino de los seres humanos de ese entonces… un ángel y un demonio que lucharían mano a mano para determinar el final de la época de los titanes, una última batalla… donde tendrían que sacrificar todo… pero esto era solo el comienzo… aún tenían que esperar un tiempo para que todo aquello se viera cada vez más cercano, tenían que esperar a que aquel sueño terminara de incubarse junto con aquella pesadilla…

**_Una pesadilla que quera destruir aquel sueño…_**

* * *

¿que les parecio? ¿merezco un review, tomatazos, pedrazos, balazos o librazos? =.= si quieren matarme lancenme los libros de educacion para el hogar... ahora si que odio esa clase mas que nada en el mundo... ((sigo traumada por mis examenes)) pero, sin mas que decir, les dejo el adelanto:

**_Adelanto:_**

_A veces los detalles que olvidamos son importantes, hay veces que por esos pequeños detalles podemos causar un grave problema, será una lección que tanto Hanji como Armin aprenderán. Por otro lado, Rivaille, tratara de formalizar su relación con Eren, no será fácil ante todas las interrupciones de Hanji, Mikasa, Armin y de esa maldita gata llamada Diana. Esta gata también empeorara las cosas para todos… ¿o tal vez, en realidad, les estará haciendo un favor?_

Y prometo actualizacion para el proximo sabado, miercoles si me va bien, y para quienes siguen mi otro fic la actualizacion ya esta fija para el miercoles ;) nos leemos dentro de una semana o menos! yane!


	2. Confeción

Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? debo de decir que estar hoy aquí es puro milagro x.x digo... si leyeron la nota que deje en el ultimo cap de "el regreso de los titanes" sabran que mi computadora murio, ahora ¿Pueden creer que mi back-up tambien murio? NOOOOO! T^T mis documentos, lo perdí casi todo! Lo unico bueno es que logre salvar algunos documentos en mi correo electronico, pero tuve que volver a escribir este cap desde el inicio... creo que podre salvar mi back-up pero primero tengo que conseguir una computadora :p en este momento estoy en una computadora que ni siquiera es de mi familia, si no que mi papá estaba reparandola y me pidio que instalara algunos programas ((recordatorio personal: borrar el historial antes de apagar la computadora o mi padre me matara al revisar el historial XD)) pero bueno... dejando de lado eso voy a tratar de hacer lo imposible para seguir publicando.

En fin... les dejo con el fic, mas abajo dejo el adelanto.

**ADVERTENCIA**: puede causar diavetes (?) que disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Confección **

Se encontraba terminando de escribir su informe para Erwin en su oficina, había pasado todo el día en ese lugar y veía lejano el poder regresar a su habitación a descansar pronto… vio la tonelada de papeles que aun tenia acumulados a un lado del escritorio y suspiro pesadamente, estaba agotado en todo sentido de la palabra, si, era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero también era humano y merecía descansar de vez en cuando, la verdad es que quería estar con cierto castaño de ojos verde-azulado aunque, claro, no llegaría a admitirlo. El sonido de un maullido junto con un gato negro entrando en su oficina le hizo salir de sus sueños, ahí estaba esa maldita gata regalo de Erwin… pero eso no le importaba… quien le importaba era quien siempre iba junto a esa gata.

- Le traje un té, hechou – sonrió el adolecente de 18 años dejando una taza sobre escritorio de su jefe – disculpe, trate que Diana no me siguiera pero… bueno… ya sabe bien que ella no me deja en ningún momento.

- Lo sé – suspiro Rivaille mirando a la gata que se aferraba a las piernas de Eren – solo espero que eso no interrumpa tus deberes como soldado.

- No señor…

Eren estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando sintió como Rivaille le tomaba por la cintura, poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron, fue un beso corto… la verdad no era como si después de lo ocurrido en el establo hubieran hecho mucho mas alla de eso, había quedado en claro que lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior a eso no había pasado nada entre ellos… solo se habían desnudado y habían comenzado con algo que no terminaron, el dolor de caderas de Eren se debía a una caída que había sufrido mientras subían las escaleras del castillo de la legión pero, en realidad, no había sucedido nada entre ellos, cosa que había alegrado a Rivaille, no lo iba a confesar (por ahora) pero amaba a Eren, no quería abusar de este (por ahora) quería que su primera vez fuera… especial… tal vez eso sonaba demasiado cursi (para él) pero le era imposible mentirse a si mismo en su cabeza.

Cuando se separaron Eren salio del lugar sin decir nada, con un notorio sonrojo hizo el saludo apropiado y salio de la habitacion con la gata pisandole los talones, por su parte Levi volvio a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio y continuo revisando los papeles que tenia frente a él... claro... aun tenia aquel cosquilleo en los labios producto del rapido beso con Eren, suspiro cansado, aun tenia que idear un plan para formalizar su relacion con Eren sin que esto fuera demasiado cursi o algo con lo que despues quisiera lanzarse a la boca de un titan (o lanzar a Eren en el peor de los casos) y esto solo empeoro con una de las malditas cartas de Erwin

Levi:

Al parecer Hanji y Armin tienen una buena noticia, ire esta semana al cuartel, espero encontrarme con la gata (y no como un tapete en tu oficina o habitación) y con que no tengamos que interferir Hanji y yo en el asunto de Eren.

Te deseo suerte con ese pequeño asunto.

Erwin Smitt

Rivaille arrugo la hoja y la lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo hacia la puerta, primero la maldita gata que les envio en modo de "regalo" y ahora esto... ¿que era lo que queria Erwin a final de cuentas? Solo esperaba que Arlett y Hanji tuvieran una buena excusa para traer a su comandante y amigo desde el interior de las murallas, volvio a su trabajo sin poder quitarse el asunto de su relacion con Eren de la cabeza... tal vez fuera una tonteria o una cursileria pero, en el fondo, asi era Rivaille, queria hacer feliz a su mocoso y haría lo que fuera por este.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

- DESASTE DE TU MALDITO GATO, JEAGER!

El grito de Jean se escucho por todo el comedor, en ese momento entro Jean con la cara toda arañada por causa de la pequeña gata, quien corrio hasta las piernas de Eren que estaba barriendo el comedor, Sasha no puedo evitar reir al ver la cara de Jean completamente arañada por la pobre gata, Conny, por otro lado, tampoco pudo evitar reirse a carcajadas al ver la cara de Jean y su ropa manchada de pequeñas huellas de gato. Eren se puso de rodillas tomando a la pequeña gata negra en sus brazos y acariciando su cabeza.

- oye... si Diana te odia debe ser por algo que hiciste, idiota - dijo Eren con la gata en brazos.

- ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE NO SEPAS COMO ENTRENAR A TU ESTUPIDA MASCOTA!

- Ella es mas inteligente que tu, cara de caballo

- ¿¡como me llamaste?!

- Ca-ra de ca-ba-llo

Y ahi empezaba de nuevo otra pelea entre ese par, Eren bajo a la gata y esta corrio hasta subirse a una de las ventanas y recostarse en el marco de esta, agitaba su cola alegremente, si hubiera podido hablar posiblemente dijera algo asi como "Go Eren! Nya! apoyando a su amo. Las peleas entre Eren y Jean, conocido como "cara de caballo" eran bastante frecuentes por lo que ya nadie se extrañaba de ver a ese par peleando por cualquier cosa, lo mas extraño es que se habia intersinficado desde la llegada de Diana, la verdad era que desde que Diana habia llegado al cuartel se habia descubierto la fovia de Jean hacia los gatos... y al parecer Diana tambien le tenia fovia a Jean. La pequeña gata era muy dulce con todos, incluso con Rivaille quien no la trataba muy bien que digamos, pero con Jean era un caso perdido... desde un inicio la pequeña gatita habia llevado todas las de fastidiar a Jean; desde arañarle cada vez que tenia oportunidad hasta usar su ropa como arenero, Eren aun recordaba (y no podia evitar sonreir) sobre la vez en la que su pequeña gata habia hecho sus necesidades en la chaqueta de Jean y este se la habia puesto nuevamente sin percatarse de aquello... ese día Rivaille le mando a darse un baño con agua fría al río mas cercano y a quemar su ropa para luego cocerla el mismo, eso habia sido todo un espectaculo para la legion de reconocimiento, en especial, para la pequeña gata y su "dueño".

En fin, si antes las peleas entre Jean y Eren eran costantes ahora eran mucho peor, Jean no dejaba de pensar que habia sido culpa de Jeager que su gato hubiera tomado rabia contra él y Eren no soportaba que su idiota compañero cara de caballo molestara a la pobre gata. Así eran siempre las peleas entre este par, Jean trataba de golpear a Eren y este devolvia los golpes... claro, habia una clara diferencia de habilidades, tomando en cuenta que Eren habia comenzado a entrenar con Rivaille desde hacia unos pocos meses atras y, obviamente, no se iba a dejar ganar por Jean... en ese instante Eren recibia un puñetazo de Jean en el rostro mientras que el le propinaba una patada en el vientre que lo hizo retroceder, justo en ese instante su pelea se vio interrumpida por Diana quien corrio hasta la pierna de Eren, Eren sabia que eso solo significaba una cosa... como pudo lanzo a Jean lo mas lejos y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo tomando la escoga en sus manos, Diana aprovecho para subirse a la cabeza de Eren... todo justamente antes de que entraran Rivaille y Hanji al comedor.

- ¿Que sucede aqui? - pregunto el sargento a los tres jovenes que estaban parados haciendo el saludo y volviendo la vista a Jean quien estaba medio inconciente entre la mesa partida y las sillas

- Nada - dijeron todos al unisolo.

- Jeager... baje a su gato de su cabeza - ordeno en un suspiro - espero ver este lugar impecable antes del anochecer - luego volvio la vista a Jean - y mas les vale no quedarse dormidos en medio de trabajo ¿entendido,Soldado?

- S-Si señor - se levanto Jean de un salto.

- Y cambie su uniforme... pareciera como si hubiera peleado con un gato.

Jean solo murmuro un "si señor" y desvio la mirada, realmente no "pareciera" que hubiera "peleado" con un gato... en realidad un gato lo habia atacado mientras que limpiaba los establos, pero, claro, no iba a decirle eso a su sargento, mucho menos sabiendo que este estaba tras los huesos de Jeager y si decia algo sobre el castaño y su estupido gato era seguro que no vivia para contarlo...

- Ah... Eren - le llamo Hanji con una gran y extraña sonrisa antes de que ambos sargentos salieran - necesitare tu ayuda para unos experimentos, nos vemos en una hora en mi laboratorio...

- Si...

Tras aquel anuncio tanto Hanji como Rivaille salieron mientras que la mas alta continuaba balbuceandos obre su nuevo experimento, desde que habian descubierto la forma de reproduccion de los titanes hacia medio año la sargento no habia parado de hablar sobre que era posible que Eren tuviera la capacidad de reproducirse, desde el día de aquel descubrimiento Hanji y Armin habian sido los encargados de llevar a cabo los experimentos e invesigacion relacionado a esto, tanto en Eren como en los otros 2 prisioneros que se encontraban bajo su cuidado y sobre Annie que estaba bajo la custodia de la policia militar.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

**Cinco**... tenia que soportar solo un poco más, queria matarla, pero aun no era tiempo... **cuatro**... Si, tal vez en verdad era mala idea el preguntar a Hanji sobre esa cosa... **tres**... ¿que era lo peor que podia hacer? ademas de disecar al gato, claro esta... **dos**... solo tenia que soportar un poco más, pronto se cansaria de hablar, ya llevaba mas de una hora hablando sobre esos tontos experimentos que, en realidad, no le interesaba... **uno**... Solo tenia que esperar a que esta se callara o iba a ser mucho peor de lo que hubiera preferido que fuera... solo un poco... **cero**... **paciencia agotada**.

- Entonces creo que, si mis notas estan en lo cierto, tanto Eren como los otros dos podrian...

- Eres demaciado escandalosa - gruño Rivaille harto de que su compañera no dejara de hablar ¿donde rayos se apagaba? - quiero que cuides a Fiona por un día.

- ¿quien es Fiona?

- La gata de Eren.

- Ah... Diana - una malefica sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hanji - pero... todo tiene su precio.

- Escuche tus explicacines por tres horas, no te debo nada

- AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA - rio maniacamente haciendo que Levi tuviera que taparse sus oidos - mi querido y pequeño amigo... ese es solo el primer pago, si de verdad quieres confesar tus sentimientos a Erencito tendras que pagar mucho mas porque yo cuide a la pequeña gatita... sin mencionar que tengo mucho trabajo y un gato en el laboratorio podria ser un grave problema.

- Puedo ordenarle a cualquier otro que haga el trabajo.

- Recuerda que esa pequeña siempre escapa de donde sea solo por estar con Eren... o contigo...

Era verdad... desde que esa gata había llegado no pasaba ni un solo segundo sin perseguir a Eren hasta al baño, no importaba donde estuviera, si veia a Eren se pegaba a este y no se despegaba por nada en el planeta, incluso, cuando Eren estaba ocupado en sus entrenamientos, esta maldita gata se le pegaba a él como si fuera un chicle en su zapato... habia comenzado a tenerle cariño a la gata (aunque lo negara) pero a veces resultaba ser un poco... demasiado entrometida, cada vez que tenia el valor de decirle la verdad a Eren esta aparecia de la nada y se colaba en la escena arruinando el ambiente, cuando estaban tomados de la mano esta comenzaba a saltar para que la llevaran en brazos (cosa que Eren no se negaba), cada vez que queria hacerle alguna caricia a Eren y esta estaba cerca le arañaba la mano, cuando queria abrazar a Eren la maldita gata saltaba a los brazos de este y hacia cara de cachorro regañado ¡por milagro dejaba que ellos dos se besaran tranquilamente! Claro... tener a alguien de expertador de eso era incomodo... ¡por algo odiaba a esa gata!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó, estaba seguro que iba a odiar esto por su vida entera

- Quiero que seas mi esclavo por todo un día...

Si... lo sabía, odiaria esa desicion de por vida

- Trato hecho...

Pero estaba desesperado, y en momentos desesperados... debe de recurrir a Hanji y Erwin... odiaba tener que hacer eso.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Había acabado con sus labores hacia media hora, caminaba con direccion a su "habitación" (que, en realidad, continuaba siendo el calabozo del cuartel de la legión), estaba cansado y lo unico que queria era darse un baño de agua caliente y dormir hasta que amaneciera, Diana le seguia el paso... la pequeña gata tambien parecia estar cansada por todo el alboroto del día, aunque no lo creyera, pero, al parecer, Diana se cansaba de ir tras él todo el día, si no estaba con él estaba con Rivaille en su oficina tomando una siesta cerca del escritorio de este o, simplemente, observando los entrenamientos de lejos... con lo lista que era esa gata algún día la veria con un equipo de maniobras... rió ante tal pensamiento, no podía imaginar a la pequeña gata con un equipo de maniobras matando titanes... eso seria muy comico.

- ah.. que haremos contigo - le dijo a la gata cuando se quito la camiseta - tomare un baño... esperame aquí.

- Miauu...

Sonrío al ver que su gata le entendia, entro al baño que, gracias a Erwin, habían colocado en los calabozos para que Eren pudiera tener un poco mas de privacidad y no tener que recurir a los baños publicos si tenia alguna emergencia, abrio el grifo y espero a que la tina se llenara mientras alistaba su cambio de ropa, probo que el agua tuviera la temperatura indicada y se sumergio en el agua caliente relajandose... habia sido un largo día, primero el entrenamiento matutino a cargo del Sargento Rivaille, despues habia tenido una prueva de resistencia a cargo de la Sargento Hanji, despues de eso había tenido que limpiar la mitad de las habitaciones del castillo para despues ser mandado a limpiar el comedor junto con Sasha y Conny para que, para finalizar el día, despues tuviera que ir al laboratorio de Hanji (y actualmente tambien de Armin) para que le sacaran una muestra de sangre, realmente habia sido un día agotador... y no esperaba gran cosa del día siguiente

- ah... estoy muerto... ¿por qué Hanji-san y Armin queran esos analisis de sangre? Bueno... ya lo descubrire mas tarde.

Termino de asearse y salio del baño ya con si pijama puesta, en su habitacion vio como la pequeña Diana estaba dormida a los pies de su cama como era normal en ella, antes de recostarse pudo ver que habia una nota que habia sido pasada por debajo de la puerta, tomo el papel oblado y lo extendio dejando ver la bella letra del sargento, Eren sonrio al ver la letra de su ahora supuesta pareja... era verdad que aun no habian formalizado su relacion pero eso era lo de menos, con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzo a leer lo que aquella pequeña nota decia.

_Eren: _

_Te veo mañana en el bosque de entrenamientos para almorzar _

_Viste casual. No llegues tarde, mocoso._

_Rivaille_

Se recosto leyendo una y otra vez aquella nota, tal vez no era la nota romantica que los amantes se escribian pero, con tan solo que fuera de su Hechou, se sentia feliz de tenerla en sus manos... con una sonrisa se quedo profundamente dormido... tal vez iba a ser un largo día mañana pero... iba a valer la pena el estar con Hechou por lo menos un par de minutos... tal vez, por fin, podrian formalizar su relacion.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Le miraba caminar de un lado a otro de la amplia habitación que tenia, solo porque Eren estaba ocupado con algunos experimentos era porque estaba en aquella habitación mientras que el sargento parecía adolescente enamorado a punto de asistir a su primera cita... bueno... no era adolescente ni tampoco seria su primera cita con Eren pero si estaba enamorado. Era su día libre, no tenia nada que hacer hasta la tarde cuando llegara Erwin a las 6:30 de la tarde, pero, hasta entonces, tenia libre todo el día para poder estar con Eren, aunque estaba tan nervioso que no sabia si quiera que ponerse... saco tres camisas; una blanca, una negra y una gris, un pantalon negro formal, una chaqueta negra y zapatos de vestir negros... pero ahora tenia que escoger una de las camisas y, dependiendo de esta, si llevaba o no una corbata... bueno... no iban a tener una cita tan formal, la verdad era que mas que todo iba a ser un almuerzo en medio del bosque donde, despues de comer y conversar un poco, le iba a dar lo que tenia planeado darle.

- ¿cual camisa crees que me valla mejor? - pregunto a la gata que solo le veia correr de un lado al otro, se golpeo la frente mentalmente, lo que faltaba... ¡ahora ya comenzaba a hablar con el gato! - que digo... tu no hablas.

- Miauuu - Rivaille volvio la vista y noto como la pequeña gata señalaba la gris

- creo que tienes razón - tomo la camisa y se vio al espejo con esta sobrepuesta - Eren tenia razon... eres bastante inteligente, Matilda.

- MIAAAAU

- lo siento... ¿Diana?

- Miau.

Sonrio internamente cuando ya tenia todo el conjunto que iba a utilizar, vio la hora notando que aun faltaba hora y media para su "cita" con Eren, tenia tiempo suficiente para darse una segunda ducha y cambiarse de ropa esperando a que su mocoso saliera del experimento con Hanji, luego pasaria a dejar a la gata con Hanji... pero aun le faltaba algo... oh, rayos, habia perdido (otra vez) esa estupida caja que contenia su regalo para su mocoso, escucho un "Miauuuu" provenir de la gata y volvio la vista a la esta que tenia en su boca una pequeña caja de terciopelo, la dejo sobre la chaqueta que usaria Rivaille y luego vio a este, Rivaille no pudo evitar sorprenderse... lo unico que hacia falta era que esa gata hablara.

- gracias - agradecio abriendo la caja - espero que te portes bien con Hanji... tengo una cita importante con Eren y quiero que todo salga bien ¿entendido?

- Miau - Diana hizo un movimiento de cabeza, Rivaille lo tomo como una afirmacion.

- Asi me gusta... quedate aquí y no toques nada.

Tras decir eso acaricio rapidamente la cabeza de la pequeña gata y se adentro en su baño privado, segundos despues se pudo escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo, la pequeña gata miro la puerta por la que acababa de entrar su otro dueño, si hubiera podido sonreir lo hubiera hecho en ese momento... iba a ser un día muy interesante para ella... escucho como tocaban la puerta de la habitacion para despues pasar dejando una nota abajo de esta, Diana camino hasta el lugar y tomo el sobre con su boca para despues dejarlo sobre el escritorio del sargento, se quedo mirando la nota ya extendida unos segundos, parecia ser algo importante... bueno... se la daria a Rivaille cuando saliera del baño.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

¿Que debia ponerse para una cita con el sargento? Normalmente siempre usaba la misma ropa cuando salian juntos, es decir, el uniforme de la legión, a veces simplemente paseaban por el pueblo o salian a comer, o simplemente caminaban por el bosque tomados de la mano mientras conversaban... pero todo eso siempre lo hacian con el uniforme de la legión, pero esta vez le habia pedido que vistiera de manera casual, no tenia mucha ropa que digamos... normalmente siempre usaba el uniforme militar, por fin se decidio a tomar una camiseta de mangas largas blanca y un pantalón de tela café oscuro, tomo un par de zapatos cafés que tenia guardados y una chaqueta del mismo color... se sobre-coloco todo el conjunto frente a un espejo y sonrió para si mismo... iba a tomar un baño rapido y a ponerse la ropa, vio la hora, aun faltaba una hora para su cita, pero era mejor estar preparado, se quito toda su ropa y entro al baño "_me pregunto que quera Hechou - _se pregunto a si mismo ya dentro del baño - _quiero verlo... ya quiero que sea la hora_" cerro los ojos relajandose, no podia esperar para ver a Rivaille.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Suspiro pesadamente tirandose en una de las sillas mas cercanas, no habia salido de ese laboratorio desde hacia media semana, un mechon de su cabello cayo frente a sus ojos "_tengo que cortarme el cabello" _se dijo a si mismo quitando ese mechon de su rostro, solo a Hanji-san se le podia ocurrir hacer tales experimentos en una semana tan agitada como esa, tras haber capturado a los traidores y encerarlos en los calabozos subterraneos junto con Annie habían comenzado con los experimentos acerca de la reproducción de los titanes, por supuesto, era él quien se encargaba de la mayor aprte del trabajo.

- Armin ¿como va todo? - pregunto su compañera (ya que ambos ahora trabajan en el mismo experimento ahora eran compañeros) entrando en el lugar

- Tengo los resultados de Eren... en estos momentos estoy sacando los resultados de - en ese momento vio que su compañera traia en brazos - Hanji-san... ¿porque tiene a Diana en brazos?

- ah... Rivaille me pidio que cuidara a la linda Diana por un día mientras el tenia una cita con Erencito - sonrio la mujer abrazando mas fuerte a la gatita - ¿no te parece linda?

- lo es... pero es peligroso que se quede aquí.

- Vamos, Armin, no seas aguafiestas... la pequeña no tocara nada, ¿no es así, pequeña Diana?

- Miiau.

- Esta bien... pero no la valla a soltar, por favor - pidio Armin regresando a su trabajo - Hanji-san, paseme la muestra que esta sobre aquel escritorio, por favor.

- Claro...

Hanji iba a tomar la muestra como le habia pedido Armin, pero teniendo a Diana en brazos le era dificil... sonrio dejando a la pequeña en el suelo, como si hubiera sido un remolino, Diana, tan solo toco el suelo, corrio hasta donde estaban todos los resultados de los experimentos hechos a Eren y los otros 3 prisioneros, Armin al escuchar como algunos vidrios se rompian volvio la vista rapidamente a la mesa que estaba a su lado, Diana, en unos pocos segundos, habia logrado desordenar papeleria que le habia tomado tres dias en ordenar, tanto Hanji como Armin dejaron su trabajo para tratar de atrapar a la pequeña gata.

- ¡Por eso le dije que no la soltara! - grito Armin tratando de sujetar a la gata, pero esta salto sobre su cabeza y subio a una estanteria - ¡Diana solo se porta bien cuando esta con Eren o con Rivaille-hechou! ¡De lo contrario es peor que un demonio!

- ¡No sabia eso! - respondio Hanji saltando sobre la gata quien logro esquivarla saltandos sobre su cabeza - ¡¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?! Ah! mi trabajo!

- ¡Trate de hacerlo! ¡Tarde tres días ordenando eso!

Ninguno lo noto, se pasaron la tarde entera persiguiendo a Diana, no lo habian notado todavia... pero pronto lo harian, aquel trabajo que habian tardado en hacer por 3 días tenia unos resultados que iba a cambiar la vida de todos, pero, la hoja en donde se encontraba escrito el futuro de Rivaille y Eren se habia perdido abajo de uno de los muebles del laboratorio, era ahora cuando todos sus problemas comenzarian, tal vez Diana les habia causado demasiados problemas ese día... pero descubririan que, en realidad, la pequeña gata les habia hecho un gran favor... un favor que los llevaria a conocer el secreto para deshacerse de los titanes de una vez por todas, tal vez no dentro de poco tiempo... aun tenia que incubarse por otros años más... pero seria el principio del final de la era de los titanes.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Corria lo mas rapido que podía hacia el bosque de entrenamientos, se le habia hecho un poco tarde y temia por su vida por llegar tarde con el siempre puntual Sargento Rivaille... se habia quedado dormido en el baño y se le habia hecho ligeramente tarde cuando desperto, a penas y habia alcanzado el tiempo para colocarse su ropa de manera adecuada y aun tenia el cabello completamente mojado, por fin llego al lugar donde se suponia se iban a encontrar, por un segundo olvido como respitar al ver a su sargento frente a él, iba vestido con una camisa gris de botones, unos pantalones negros perfectamente ordenados, una chaqueta negra sobrepuesta en los hombros y un par de zapatos negros lustrados... Eren tuvo que agitar la cabeza de un lado al otro para poder reaccionar, Rivaille volvio la vista a donde este estaba y sonrio para si mismo, debia de admitirlo, su mocoso se miraba muy bien con su ropa casual.

- llegas tarde - le regaño cuando este estuvo mas cerca - no te abras quedado dormido mientras que bañabas ¿cierto?

- ... - aparto la mirada sonrojado - lo... lo siento...

- eres un idiota - suspiro tomando la mano del menor - vamos... ya tengo hambre por estar esperándote.

- si...

Caminaron por un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño prado rodeado de flores blancas, al centro de este habia un mantel de cuadros con una canasta sobre este, dos platos de porcelana blanca y un par de copas, Rivaille solto la mano del castaño para aproximarse al mantel, invito al mas joven a sentarse, Eren se sento frente a uno de los platos mientras que Rivaille tomaba la botella de vino que estaba dentro de la canasta y la servia en las copas, le alcanzo una a Eren quien la sujeto sin decir nada, estaba imprecionado por lo que el mayor habia hecho... no esperaba algo como eso.

- ¿quieres comer? - le pregunto con una sonrisa, Eren simplemente asintio.

Rivaille siempre permanecia sereno frente a la mayoria de las personas pero, cuando estaba a solas con Eren, se permitia ser mas expresivo... claro... estamos hablando de Rivaille, por lo que la palabra "expresivo" no era mas alla de relajar su expresión, lo que era lo mas cercano a una sonrisa para Eren. Regreso a la realidad cuando Rivaille le alcanzo un plato servido con un puré de patatas, un trozo de filete y una ensalada de verduras, junto con eso tambien sirvio un plato con crema de espárragos que olia delicioso para Eren... tomo la pequeña cuchara que estaba a un lado y probo la crema.

- ¡Delicioso! - exclamo con una sonrisa - Hechou... gracias por esto...

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé... solo... me gusta estar con usted, los dos solos, dejar de pensar por unos momentos que en cualquier momento podremos morir... me gusta ser solo una persona mas y olvidar que, en realidad, esta vida es efímera, olvidar que la muerte podría llegar en cualquier momento y sentirme inmortal por lo menos por unos segundos a su lado, hechou...

- Eren...

Rivaille tomo la barbilla de su mocoso y le beso en los labios, era un beso lento, tierno, inocente, era un beso tal que parecian dos adolescentes en su primer beso queriendo demostrarse todos sus sentimientos pero a la vez no queriendo arruinar el momento, Eren le vio a los ojos al momento de separarse... con una sola mirada le demostro que le amaba, que era su vida misma... que moriria por él... le estaba ocultando algo, lo sabia, entrelazaron sus manos sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos directamente, Eren le contaba toda una verdad con la sonrisa y la mirada que le regalaba a su hechou, le decia que le amaba, que era su primer y su unico amor. Volvieron a besarse lentamente demostrandose esos sentimientos.

- te amo - susurro Eren - Hechou... te amo...

- Yo también, Eren - Eren abrio los ojos sorprendido al escuchar aquello, aun tenia sujeta su mano pero de una manera diferente, sujetaba entre sus dedos los de Eren, como cuando invitas a bailar a alguien - Eren, quiero que escuches con mucha atención esto porque no pienso decirlo dos veces en esta vida - Eren asintio, sabia que esto era importante para el mayor... pero tambien le era dificil el demostrar sus sentimientos de manera tan abierta, Rivaille solto un suspiro preparandose para decir lo que tenia preparado - Eren... eres mi sueño, eres mi deseo, eres quien me ha hecho salir de esta pesadilla que llamaba vida y que ha convertido esa pesadilla en un sueño, quiero que seas mi presente y que seas mi futuro... no sé que es amor... no sé como demostrarte que en verdad te amo pero... si aceptas estas a mi lado... te protegere con mi vida, me harias la persona mas feliz de este efímero mundo... un mundo donde - saco un pequeño anillo de oro blanco de su bolsillo y lo deslizo en el dedo anular del menor - al estar a tu lado las palabras "siempre" y "nunca" toman un significado.

- Hechou...

- Eren... ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Eren quedo sin palabras ante aquella pregunta, no sabia como responder... no tenia palabras para responder aquello... por lo que lo demostro con una accion, volvio a besar a Rivaille en los labios abrazandole por el cuello, Rivaille sujeto su cintura correspondiendo el beso donde le daba una respuesta a su pregunta, "si, acepto" no... no se estaban casando pero aquellas palabras le daban la esperanza de un "siempre" a Eren, Rivaille recosto a Eren en el cesped sin dejar de besarle... pronto se separaron, sus miradas se toparon en el silencio, ambos rieron sabiendo que aquello era solo un inicio.

- terminemos de comer y regresemos al cuartel - le dijo Rivaille besando rapidamente los labios de Eren - Aun eres un mocoso... no te hare nada... por ahora.

- hechou... ¿puedo llamarle por su nombre?

- si quieres hacerlo, por mi esta bien...

- gracias... ¿Rivaille?

- dime.

- te amo...

- lo sé

Se volvieron a besar lentamente para despues separarse y volver a sentarse sobre el mantel de cuadros. Continuaron comiendo mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, siempre era así, desde hacia unos meses atras ellos siempre que estaban solos conversaban sobre cosas triviales dandose cuenta que tenian mucho en común, Eren a veces le hablaba sobre sus padres y sobre sus recuerdos de cuando era un niño, Rivaille, muy de vez en cuando, comentaba una que otra cosa de cuando era mas joven o de sus primeros años en la legión de reconocimiento... asi eran sus conversaciones, hablaban sobre su pasado, su presente... y sobre sus sueños sobre su futuro...

Un sueño que se puede convertir en realidad... pero para poder ser felices deberan luchar contra la pesadilla que se aproxima, tanto el sueño que les llevara a un mundo sin titanes como la pesadilla que podria llevarse sus vidas se esta incubando en ese momento, en lugares diferentes... pero aun falta mucho tiempo para que estos nazcan... despues de eso... seran ellos quienes decidiran su destino, un destino que ya esta escrito con su sangre y que no podran borrar... o tal vez si podran borrar el cruel destino que les espera y escribir ellos su propia historia.

* * *

¿Que tal les parecio? ¿Alguien termino con diabetes? XD ok... no... les dejo el adelanto y nos leemos el proximo viernes.

**Adelanto:**

_La relacion entre Eren y Rivaille es cada vez mas estrecha, se aman y no temen demostrarlo... pero Rivaille a comenzado a actuar muy raro ultimamente, Eren teme que este quiera dejarlo. Por otro lado, Rivaille, desea demostrarle todos sus sentimientos a Eren de la forma mas pura y sincera que pueda conocer, desea ser uno con su mocoso... ¿encontrara la forma de confesarle sus sentimientos a Eren con acciones y no con palabras?_

_Armin encuentra unos papeles que habian perdido años atras, los resultados le dejan con los ojos abiertos, pero ya es muy tarde para evitar cualquier cosa... ¿debe culpar a la pequeña gata o al destino? El sueño de Eren y Rivaille esta cada vez mas cerca de poder cumplirse ¿Podran luchar, realmente, contra aquella pesadilla que tratara de separarles?_

Nos leemos dentro de una semana... si tengo suerte, para quienes leen mi otro fic; si no publico mañana es porque realmente no logre abrir el archivo en ninguna computadora y no logre recuperar mi back-up, pero tratare de publicarlo el proximo miercoles si puedo... ((tratare de converncer a mi primo de que me preste su computadora para descargar el documento a mi correo y continuar escribiendo ahi)) bueno... eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos! (espero que pronto) Yane!

P.D: si siguen el otro fic sabran que estoy haciendo una encuesta para saber con quien queda Armin, si les interesa las votaciones van así:

JeanxArmin = 6

ArminxChrista = 3

ArminxOC = 1

ArminxAnnie = 2

IrvinxArmin= 2

ArminxHanji = 1 ((idea de mi nee-san :s))

cerrare las votaciones dentro de una semana... espero sus comentarios :D yane!


	3. ¿¡Que estoy qué?

Hola!

Aquí Criz presentandose en el peor día de su corta vida (?) bueno... exagero .-. creo... como sea, primero que nada quiero darles un pequeño aviso del cual estoy segura que queran matarme despues ^^' lo dire rapido: ¿recuerdan que hice una apuesta con mi maestra de matemáticas? Bueno... pues hoy sabré los resultados :D espero perder :s ((quienes no lo sepan: aposte que si perdia la clase ella me daba un regalo por mi cumpleaños, si ganaba la clase yo le tenia que escribir una historia con todo y dedicatoria)) pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada, mis padres se fueron a recoger las notas JUNTOS y tengo un mal presagio... por lo que si no publico en esta semana ninguno de los dos fics es porque gane la apuesta XD

Agh! no puede ser peor mi día! ahí vienen mis padres y no parecen felices! bueno... les dejo el fic y nos leemos abajo con el adelanto

P.D: antes de continuar, puede que se encuentren spoilers del manga, esta historia esta situada desde el secuestro de Eren hacia adelante cambiando el final que nos da el manga... así que si no han leido el manga, haganse los locos (?) aunque mejor si leen el manga ^^'

P.D2: a quienes siguen mi otro fic "el regreso de los titanes" es posible que no continue por ahora por culpa de lo sucedido con mi computadora pero para noviembre lo continuare, lo prometo!

* * *

**¿¡QUÉ ESTOY QUÉ?!**

Pasados 2 años la relacion entre Rivaille y Eren cada vez era mas estrecha, meses mas tarde de que el sargento formalizara su relacion con Eren este se mudo a la habitacion de su ahora pareja. Habia pasado mucho en esos dos años, Eren logro controlar a la perfección a su titan, Armin se volvio un cientifico reconocido en las dos murallas, Mikasa por fin comenzo a salir con Jacob y ascendio al puesto de sargento, la pequeña Diana ya no era tan pequeña, ahora era una gata grande y delgada (Rivaille habia hecho lo imposible para que esa gata no engordara) volviendose la mascota oficial de la legion de reconocimiento y otras muchas cosas que habia sucedido al rededor de la legion de reconocimiento.

Ese día era especial para Eren, ese día cumplian dos años de novios con su hechou, ya toda la legion conocia de su relacion, la verdad, ellos no hacian mucho por ocultarla... desde que Eren le habia dado un sí a Rivaille este no le dejaba solo ni un solo segundo, cuando les era permitido iban de la mano todo el tiempo y el mayor no desaprovechaba ni un solo momento cuando podia besar al castaño... eran como la tipica pareja de recien casados, aun 2 años despues de que hubieran comenzado a salir de manera formal, Eren sabia que, aunque su pareja no siempre le dijera palabras dulces al oido, le amaba... lo sabia y no le hacia falta que este se lo dijera.

- Jeager, ponga atención - le llamo la atencion su pareja, si, le amaba... pero no dejaba de ser su superior al momento de trabajar - esta nueva estrategia puede salvarle la vida, tenemos 10 meses para aprender a dominarla... si uno de ustedes, mocosos inutiles, se equivoca podría provocar fracaso de esta misión.

Así era... dentro de unos meses saldrian nuevamente a una misión, una de las mas importantes, esta vez tendrian que llegar al antiguo cuartel de las tropas estacionarias en el muro María y recuperar algunos documentos importantes (si realmente seguia existiendo).

Pero Eren no podía prestar atención a lo que el sargento decía... simplemente no podía hacerlo ese día era muy especial para él, ese día cumplían 2 años de estar juntos... dos años inolvidables... ¿como iba a poner prestar la debida atencion cuando en su mente se formulaban mil y un maneras de poder celebrar ese día tan especial con el amor de su vida?

- Lo siento... hechou - se disculpo bajando la vista.

Rivaille solo suspiro mientras continuaba con la explicación, la verdad era que él tambien tenia algo planeado para esa noche con Eren, pero no iba a demostrar lo impasiente que estaba para que llegara la hora indicada, ademas, tambien tenia que hacer lo que fuera para que aquella estrategia les quedara clara a los novatos y los demas miembros de la legión, solo tenian 10 meses para aprender aquella estrategia (o tal vez hasta menos) esa misión iba a ser una de las mas importantes y a la vez riesgosas, con ella podrian encontrar una manera de llegar a Shiganshina (esa era otra parte del plan, ademas de la recuperacion de los documentos) pero para eso iban a necesitar del poder titan de Eren y de Ymir, quien desde hacia unos años atras, habia aceptado trabajar con la legión de reconocimiento en uso de sus poderes, a diferencia de Eren ella no tenia que ser custodiada y, desde hacia unos meses atras, Eren tampoco estaba ya bajo libertad condicional.

Tras una larga charla de parte de Rivaille hacia los soldados de la legión, por fin, pudieron salir del salon, se podia apreciar el atardecer desde el ventanal del salon ¿cuanto tiempo habian pasado ahí metidos? Fuera como fuera... por lo menos ese infierno ya habia terminado.  
El ultimo en salir habia sido Eren que esperaba que Rivaille terminara de recoger los documentos que habia utilizado para la "clase", Eren sonrio al ver a su pareja en tales condiciones.

- Llegas a parecer un profesor de escuela a veces - le dijo con una sonrisa - Rivaille-sensei... me gusta como suena.

- En ese caso tu serias el peor alumno que pudiera tener - bromeo Rivaille, Eren sonrio tomando la mano de su pareja, Rivaille rapidamente la aparto dejando extrañado a Eren, nunca hacia eso... a menos que estuviera realmente enfadado - ve a cambiarte, cenaremos fuera... y ordena tu habitación, es un chiquero.

- Señor, si señor... ¿donde me llevara?

- Es una sorpresa

Hubiera jurado ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Rivaille... tal vez era solo imaginaciones suyas, fuera como fuera, era mejor obedecer a su superior... así que Eren no dijo nada mas y se despidio de Rivaille con la mano, salio del lugar hacia su "habitación" en una carrera. Rivaille volvio la vista cuando Eren había salido, termino de recoger los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y salio por la puerta contraria... no podía creer que amara tanto a ese mocoso, haria lo que fuera por ver la sonrisa en el rostro de ese mocoso, daria su vida por salvar a Eren... Eren era su vida misma... era el motivo por el cual no se rendia, el motivo por el que se sentía humano... bajo la vista pensando en aquello... se estaba volviendo debil pero a la vez se hacia fuerte al pensar en Eren.

_Eres mi mayor debilidad  
Pero eres quien me da fuerzas para continuar_

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Suspiro agotado tras terminar de ordenar ese desastre de laboratorio... era la ultima vez que dejaba que Hanji se quedara sola en ese lugar, Armin volvio a ver el lugar y sonrio al ver su obra maestra, habia pasado todo el día (y noche) tratando de poner decente aquel lugar... se sento en una de las sillas que estaban ahí haciendo la cabeza hacia atras... en ese momento lo noto... habia algo que no estaba del todo bien, se podia ver la esquina de una hoja bajo una de las libreras que se encontraban ahí, camino hacia esta y recogio la hoja.

- ¿qué es esto? - pregunto al aire viendo la hoja - Resultados de prueba de sangre efectuado al soldado Eren Jeager y los prisioneros... ah... debe ser una de las pruevas de Eren, ¿que habra sido? Veamos... prueba número 017 efectuado a los prisioneros An.L11-850, Re.F10-850 y Be.B12-850 y al soldado Eren Jeager, resultado positivo - Armin miro al techo tratando de recordar en lo que consistia aquella prueba, abrio los ojos sorprendido al recordar lo que en ese momento investigaban, volvio sus ojos hacia las pruebas - Prisionero An.L11-850 se encuentra en observacion por ser altamente provable que...

Armin se puso de pie en un salto y regreso al escritorio tomando una muestra de sangre de Eren que tenian guardada junto con algunos liquidos de color azul oscuro y rojo, tenia que ver si aquella prueba no se habia equivocado, era la primera vez que la veia... ahora si... nunca mas volveria a confiar datos tan importantes a su compañera.

- Armin - llamo Hanji entrando con una caja - acabo de comprar un pastel ¿quiere... comer?

Hanji se sorprendio al ver a Armin tan concentrado y nervioso haciendo algunas pruebas, pruebas que juraba haber visto ya hacia un tiempo... se acerco lentamente a su compañero dejando la caja sobre la mesa, en ese momento vio la hoja con los resultados de Eren y los otros 3 prisioneros hacia ya 2 años, comenzo a leer la hoja sin interrumpir a Armin.

- ¡Armin! ¡Esto es...! - exclamo cuando termino de leer, el mas joven asintio mientras terminaba de hacer las mezclas - pero... tenemos que decirle a Erwin.

- Seria en vano - respondio el rubio tomando una plaqueta y poniendola bajo el microscopio - estos resultados son de hace 2 años... no sabemos si en ese tiempo algo a cambiado ¿donde esta Eren?

- Creo que él y Levi salieron al pueblo

- Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que terminemos descubriendo algo que no queremos...

Armin se puso rapidamente en pie dejando la bata y los lentes a un lado mientras salia corriendo del laboratorio, Hanji, por su parte, tomo nuevamente el microscopio y observo lo que Armin habia estado haciendo cuando ella habia entrado... oh no... el resultado que podia apresiar era solo otro de sus temores, solo esperaba que Rivaille no dejara salir su lado mas pedofilo esa noche o seria un verdadero problema... ¿como le explicaria eso ahora a Erwin?... No... hablar con Erwin seria como un juego de niños... el verdadero problema de todo aquello... seria Rivaille el verdadero problema, era mejor que comenzara a rezar por sus restos.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Eren termino de limpiar su habitación, tenia su ropa preparada para su cita con Rivaille y solo tenia que tomar una ducha antes de salir del lugar, sonrio para si mismo al recordar todo lo que habia tenido que pasar esa semana... la verdad era que Rivaille se la había pasado actuando de manera extraña toda la semana, habian veces en las que le evitaba y otras en las que simplemente le observaba fijamente durante los entrenamientos... era inquietante a veces, habia algo que Rivaille le habia estado ocultando durante esa semana.

- Miau - el maullido de Diana le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, esta coloco una pata sobre la ropa que iba a ponerse dandole a entender que era tarde - Miauuu

- Ah... lo siento - dijo Eren tomando su ropa - oye... ¿qué crees que hechou me tenga preparado? - pregunto a la gata como si esta le fuera a responder, se recostó tomando a la gata en brazos y mirandole a la cara - digo... le he visto entrar y salir mucho de la cocina ultimamente, ademas, sale demasiado al pueblo sin decir nada... sin mencionar que siempre llega muy tade por la noche - Eren se sento de un salto sobre la cama mientras sostenia a la gata en brazos - No sera que... ¿¡No sera que tiene una amante!?

- ¿Miiia?

- Si... una rubia de ojos azules, palida como el papel, pechos grandes y anorexica - Eren comenzaba a gruñir de tan solo pensar en que SU Rivaille tuviera una pareja - lo mato si descubro que me esta engañando... ¡y despues me tiro a la boca de un titan! no podría soportar vivir sabiendo que Rivaille tiene una amante y tampoco dejaria que esa bruja lo tuviera, Rivaille es mio y solo mi... - Diana le dio un golpe con su pata interrumpiendo el plan suicida de Eren, Eren suspiro volviendo a acostarse - aun asi... no sé... hechou ha estado actuando de manera muy extraña ultimamente... a veces me evita, otras veces es mas dulce de lo que normalmente es... esto es como en una novela que leí hace tiempo

- ¿Miaaa?

- No... no es que lea novelas romanticas - aparto la vista sonrojado - solo que... - suspiro otra vez - ¿crees que Rivaille me quiera dejar?

Si hubiera podido hacerlo, le hubiera dado un discurso completo a su amo en esos momentos, Diana salto sobre el estomago de Eren y le vio con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza ladeada, Eren entendio aquello como si le dijera "¿Qué dices? él te ama... no podría tener a una maldita zorra si esta contigo, y si la tiene, es el mayor imbesil de los humanos por dejar a un chico tan apuesto y adorable como lo eres tu" bueno... tal vez no de esa forma... pero si Diana pudiese hablar, tal vez, eso seria lo que dijera, Eren sonrio acariciando la cabeza de la gata.

- gracias... creo que si exagere un poco, pero tengo miedo de que Rivaille me quiera dejar... estoy celoso de cualquiera a quien Rivaille vea... ¿es normal? - pregunto a la gata

- Miiiauuu - para Eren eso era como un "claro, despues de todo lo amas"

- Deberia de tener mas confianza en mi mismo ¿verdad?

- Miau - ese definitivamente era un "si"

- Gracias, me has ánimado mucho, Diana... ¿sabes? a veces desearia que de verdad hablaras...

- Miaau - eso sonaba como un regaño, Eren vio la hora... demonios... solo tenia 30 minutos antes de la cita con Rivaille - Miaaaau

- Si... se me hace tarde, voy a darme una ducha y vere que planea Rivaille, gracias por todo.

Eren tomo su ropa y entro corriendo al baño que estaba instalado en su habitacion, Diana lanzo un suspiro al aire... tenia al dueño mas tonto del planeta... pero aun así le quería, se estiro sobre la cama de Eren para tratar de descansar, ya veria mas tarde como terminaba todo aquello y si Rivaille se atrevia a hacer llorar a Eren... se las veria con sus garras.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Si habia algo que le gustaba, era comer en el bosque con hechou... era uno de los pocos lugares en los que podian estar completamente solos, eran pocas las veces en las que Rivaille le invitaba a cenar fuera, normalmente cuando hacian eso era por una ocasión especial o, simplemente, porque no toleraba a Hanji y su parloteo... pero ese día era especial, normalmente siempre le esperaba mas de una sorpresa cuando hacian eso, Rivaille habia encontrado un campo de lirios blancos donde comian a veces, observaban las estrellas o conversaban simplemente...

Esa noche era especial... era su aniversario... caminaban tomados de la mano en completo silencio. Eren estaba nervioso de lo que pudiera suceder cuando llegaran a su prado... tenia miedo que Rivaille ese día terminara con él, aunque tambien podría ser el extremo opuesto... tal vez esa noche podría llegar a ser su primera vez con Rivaille... se sonrojo al pensar que ese podría ser el día en el que perdiera su virginidad con el amor de su vida, sin notarlo habia comenzado a dudar en sus pasos y a caminar mas lento, bajo la mirada pensando como sería ¿dolerá? Nunca se habia puesto a pensar en eso, la verdad era que desde que habia comenzado a salir con Rivaille su relacion nunca habia pasado de los besos y caricias inocentes, Rivaille le respetaba, nunca haría algo que él no quisiera... lo demostraba día a día.

- Jeager - le llamo sujetando con mas fuerza su mano - deja de ver a la nada y camina...

- eh... lo siento...

Realmente cuando estaba con Rivaille olvidaba todo, Rivaille era, para él, su vida completa... no habia sabido que era vivir hasta que conocio a esa persona, no sabia que era estar vivo... desde que habia comenzado a salir con Rivaille sintio como si hubiera estado muerto por toda su vida hasta ese momento, no sabría que hacer si este le dejara... seria como perder la vida otra vez, acelero un poco mas el paso hasta quedar al lado de su Sargento, Rivaille vio de reojo a Eren, este aun estaba sonrojado, sonrio internamente... amaba ver a Eren sonrojado. A veces se ponia a pensar como habia llegado a enamorarse tanto de Eren... en un principio habia pensado que solo era un mocoso más, pero se había equivocado, Eren era diferente... en esos dos años que llevaban saliendo le habia conocido mejor, no queria lastimar a Eren, no queria que esos ojos verde-azulado perdiera su brillo, aquel brillo de inocencia que solo Eren podia poseer... tan unico... tan hermoso... Tan puro... tan inocente... esas eran palabras sencillas para describir como era Eren a vista de Levi.

Nunca lo admitiria, era demasido orgulloso como para admitir algo como eso, no podia decirle a Eren que le amaba, que era su vida misma, que queria estar junto a él todo el tiempo que se les permitiera estar en ese mundo apocaliptico, e incluso, mas alla de la vida... tal vez una vez lo dijo cuando le pidio a Eren que comenzaran a salir como novios, pero, lo advirtio, no lo volveria a decir nunca mas en su vida... por desgracia el "nunca" no existe, esta expresion se queda siendo eso... solo una expresión... es una desgracia que esto no exista ¿Por qué? Porque al mismo tiempo que no existe un "nunca" tampoco existira un "siempre", no podía pedirle a Eren que estuvieran juntos por siempre... esa es una de las peores mentiras que la humanidad ha creado.

_**¿Cuanto duele el descubrir esta verdad?**_

_**"Nunca" y "Siempre"**_

_**No existe nada eterno**_

Caminaron por bastante tiempo hasta llegar a su prado, los ojos de Eren se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver lo que le esperaba, ahí habia un pequeño mantel extendido con una canasta con comida y unas cuantas velas alrededor y al centro del mantel *_con que esto planeabas... pero... aun tengo miedo*_ sonrio al ver aquello... no era la primera vez que comian juntos en ese lugar pero... era la primera vez que Rivaille se dedicaba a arreglar todo el lugar de esa manera... poco a poco los nervios de Eren fueron desapareciendo aunque siempre permanecian ocultos. Ambos tomaron asiendo uno al lado del otro sobre el mantel de cuadros, el mayor sirvio dos copas de vino entregandole una a Eren y quedandose con la otra, hicieron un brindis en silencio... no tenian que decir nada... todo era claro, las palabras sobraban, el silencio lo decia todo: _Brindo por ti, que has llegado a mi vida... brindo por tu existencia, por el destino que nos unió y por estar juntor hasta la eternidad._

Rivaille tal vez podia ser una de las personas menos expresivas que habia conocido en toda su vida pero... cuando se trataba de alguien que le importaba llegaba a ser muy tierno, rió mentalmente, si alguien le oia expresarse asi del Sargento Rivaille pensarían que esta loco, incluso el mismo Sargento Rivaille podría darle un destino peor que a muerte si le oia decir que él, el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, llegaba a ser "tierno", por ahora... se lo guardaria para si mismo.

- Gracias - susurro tomando un poco de vino, Rivaille alzo una ceja - digo... no sé que hubiera hecho si no te hubiera conocido... realmente... estoy agradecido por haberte conocido, hechou, no sé si fue la casualidad... el destino... o algún ser supremo que se oculta en los cielos pero... fuera lo que fuera... has sido lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, te amo, Rivaille...

- Te odio - suspiro, Eren le vio con ojos llorosos, sus temores volvieron a aparecer en ese mismo momento, Rivaille pudo notar aquello - ¿como puedes decir esas cosas tan facilmente? odio que seas tan expresivo... a la vez que me gusta eso de ti...

- No es tan facil - dijo Eren dejando salir una pequeña risa - pero... estando contigo... encuentro mi fuerza.

- Eres mi fuerza pero a la vez eres mi debilidad - confeso Rivaille sacando un termo con sopa y sirviendolo en dos tazones, Eren la probo y sonrío... la comida preparada por Rivaille siempre era tan deliciosa - mocoso tonto... por tu culpa me he vuelto mas debil... Pero por eso ahora me siento mas humano... te necesito para poder creer que soy humano.

- Lo somos... Rivaille... lo eres para mi... me conformo con pensar que... puedo ser humano para ti...

- Lo eres, Eren.

Le beso rapidamente en los labios siendo correspondido por el menor, Eren abrazo a Rivaille por el cuello haciendo mas profundo el contacto. Eran esas pequeñas muestras de amor donde podían sentir que el tiempo no pasaba... era el simple hecho de estar juntos lo que los hacia sentir humanos... pero a la vez que les hacía olvidar que la muerte existia, que aquello era una vida efímera, que en cualquier momento podrían morir... era verdad... ambos lo sabian... en cualquier momento podrían morir, podría ver como el otro era comido por un titan o como era ejecutado frente a él sin poder hacer nada, sabian que esa relación que sostenian podía terminar en una trajedía y con el "vivieron felices por siempre" como en los cuentos de hadas, su vida no era un cuento de hadas... pero... cuando estaban solos podían dejar de pensar en aquello, creer que eran inmortales, crear un sueño donde el "felices por siempre" no fuera una mentira.

**_Sin embargo... a tu lado..._**

**_Puedo creer que esto es eterno_**

**_Puedo crear un sueño_**

Rivaille recosto a Eren sobre el cesped y se coloco arriba de él sin romper el beso, paseaba sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Eren sobre la ropa, llego a la punta de la camisa... sus manos dudaron un segundo en seguir con su camino o dejarlo ahí, sintio como el cuerpo de su pareja temblaba levemente abajo del suyo... tenia miedo... lo podia sentir con el leve templor del cuerpo de Eren y el rostro de este, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior, se separo rapidamente sentadose a su lado.

- ¿Rivaille?

- Eren... quiero hacerte el amor - dijo casualmente como si hablara del clima - quiero que seas solo mio, ser uno contigo por unos momentos, pensar, por unos instantes, que somos los unicos seres en esta tierra... quiero que me pertenezcas por completo y ser tuyo completamente, puede que sea egoista... pero quiero mostrarte cuanto te amo en una sola noche.

Eren abrio los ojos sorprendido, rapidamente aparto la mirada sonrojado...

- Ri... Rivaille... yo...

- Esta bien si no quieres - continuo hablando el mayor con el mismo tono - no te obligare a hacer nada de lo que no quieras, quiero hacerte el amor... eso significa que ambos tenemos que estar de acuerdo... solo así podremos saber que, realmente, nos pertenecemos uno al otro...

- hechou... llevamos dos años saliendo - hablo Eren bajando la vista - yo... quiero hacerlo pero... no se como.

- Yo te mostrare - dijo tomando la mano del menor y besandola - no debes tener miedo...

- Si eres tu, hechou, no lo tendre...

Rivaille acaricio los cabellos castaños del menor, esa noche iba a ser especial... lo sabian... le volvio a recostar en el cesped mientras le besaba, Eren ya no temblaba como lo hacia antes, si, estaba nervioso ¿quien no lo estaria? Pero... se sentia bien... se sentia seguro... estaba feliz de poder estar junto a Rivaille, si pudiera estar toda una vida con él, no, una vida no, queria estar a su lado en esa vida... y en la eternidad... si pudieran, encontrarse una y mil veces en distintas vidas... si fuera posible... hacerse inmortal a su lado.

**_Y cada día que pasemos juntos_**

**_Puede terminar con un_**

**_"vivieron felices para siempre"_**

Pero no era completamente imposible... en ese momento lo eran... eran inmortales uno para el otro, aunque murieran en ese mismo instante, el recuerdo que aquella noche vagaria como un fantasma por aquel bosque, serian inmortales en sus recuerdos... estarian juntos por toda una eternidad sin que nadie se los impidiera, ni siquiera la muerte... eran mortales, verdad, pero se amaban y eso era suficiente como para sentir como si el tiempo fuera eterno, que todo a su alrededor se congelaba y que solo existian ellos dos, eso era lo que Eren pensaba en esos momentos.

Los besos seguian siendo iguales desde un principio, no habian subido ni bajado de intensidad... las manos de Rivaille exploraban el cuerpo de su joven amante por encima de la ropa... queria recordar cada parte de su cuerpo, llevarla en sus memorias hasta la hora de su muerte, llevarlas en su memoria incluso despues de morir... llego al final de la camisa de Eren, llevo sus manos por abajo de la camisa de eren acariciando lentamente su vientre bien formado a causa del entrenamiento, fue memorizando poco a poco el cuerpo de su mocoso mientras le besaba, despues de unos segundos la camisa de Eren ya se encontraba tirada a un lado de ellos, un estorbo, eso era... ahora lo era, Eren busco entrelazar su mano con la de Rivaille en aquellos momentos.

- Hechou... te amo - susurro

Como unica respuesta Rivaille le beso en los labios sin soltar su mano... iba a ser dificil continuar de esa forma pero necesitaba ese contacto, el simple tacto de sus manos... un tacto que podia trasmitir sus emociones mas internas, conocerse por como eran realmente... eso y los expresivos ojos de Eren... era lo que Rivaille creia que era lo mas hermoso en aquella vida.

Si existiera una cosa que demostrara "eternidad", una persona que pueda darle a la palabra "eternidad" una imagen, una palabra encarnada en una persona... ese seria Eren... por lo menos para Rivaille era de esa forma, se sentia como su pudiera vivir mas de mil años con solo tener a Eren a su lado, tenerlo a su lado y nunca llegar al final, que no fuera como en los cuentos de hadas donde dicen que "vivieron felices para siempre" pero nunca han dicho que "vivieron** juntos** y felices para siempre" ese era uno de los grandes defectos de los cuentos de hadas... si... tal vez vivieron felices por siempre... pero nunca especifican como... Rivaille no queria que eso terminara... no queria que su historia juntos terminara, nunca.

**_Pero este no es un final... _**

**_Es solo el inicio de nuestra historia_**

**_El principio de nuestro sueño_**

Lo dije una vez, lo repetire si es necesario, las palabras "siempre" y "nunca" terminan siento eso... solo un termino... aunque siempre exitiran ocaciones en las que esas palabras pueden significar algo más, que en vez de ser simples palabras... estas se convertian en acciones, se convertian en realidades... este era uno de esos momentos.

Eren tuvo que reprimir un gemido al sentir como el mayor besaba una de sus tetillas, se sentia raro... se sentia tan bien... como la lengua del mayor jugaba con esta, como mordia una mientras pellizcaba la otra, el simple tacto de Rivaille le hacia exitarse tan facilmente, el sentir al mayor... era tocar al cielo bajando al infierno... era estar en el mismo Eden comiendo del fruto prohivido... era vivir aun en la muerte.

- Ri...Rivaille... hechou - le llamo Eren rojo como un tomate - quiero verte tambien... por favor...

Nuevamente, Rivaille no dijo nada, le volvio a besar mientras se quitaba la camisa, Eren abrio los ojos en medio del beso encontrandose con los ojos verde olivo de Rivaille... sus inexpresivos ojos esa noche demostraban todos sus sentimientos hacia él, sentimientos que eran correspondidos en su totalidad, con una sola mirada le dijo cuanto le amaba... que era su tesoro... su vida misma... su debilidad a la vez que su fuerza... por quien lucharia hasta el final, por quien viviría... si era por Eren... nunca se daria por vencido... jamas.

**_Pero no se puede vivir por siempre de sueños_**

**_Debes buscar tu "felices para siempre"_**

**_Deberas luchar... por alcanzar tu felicidad..._**

No habian notado cuando... pero no hacia falta el preguntar "¿como?", en ese momento ambos se encontraba completamente desnudos, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, Rivaille continuaba despertando lentamente a Eren con suaves y lentas caricias sobre la piel de este, subiendo desde su vientre hasta su pecho y bajando nuevamente hasta sus piernas. Queria hacerlo lentamente... que el menor no olvidada jamas aquella noche, bajo su mano hasta la entrada de Eren y la acaricio, Eren gimio apartando la vista sonrojado, Rivaille sonrio al ver la expresion en el rostro de Eren, no era una expresion de dolor... y eso le tranquilizaba, pero al mismo tiempo Eren apretaba su entrada haciendole mas dificil su trabajo, no queria que sintiera mas que placer, no le iba a lastimar.

- Relajate - le susurro introduciendo un segundo dedo, Eren mordio su lengua para no continuar gimiendo - esta bien... relajate... ya pasará

- s-si... estoy bien - confirmo el joven de 20 años sonriendo - por favor... continua...

Rivaille asintio, despues de unos minutos de dilatar la entrada con dos dedos introdujo un tercero, al igual que antes... Eren solo solto un suspiro, Rivaille acaricio sus cabellos castaños con su mano libre, le beso en los labios introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor, era una danza prohivida y erotica entre las lenguas de ambos, Eren se distrajo tanto en seguir el ritmo que marcaba Rivaille dentro de su boca que no sintio cuando el mayor habia sacado los tres dedos y se habia posicionado en medio de sus piernas. En aquel momento la unica luz que les iluminaba era la luz de la luna, las velas se habian consumido hacia poco tiempo atras dejandoles en la oscuridad, pero en aquella oscuridad Rivaille hubiera jurado que vio un brillo nunca antes visto en los ojos de Eren... pero no era el unico... Eren... tambien podia ver aquella luz en los ojos de Rivaille, una luz de esperanza en medio de la oscura desesperacion.

**_Una felicidad perdida en la oscuridad_**

**_Tu luz de oscuridad_**

**_Un sueño entre pesadillas_**

- Ahhh - gimio Eren al sentir como el miembro del mayor comenzaba a entrar en él - he... hechou... se siente... raro...

- ¿Te duele? - pregunto mirandole a los ojos

- No... solo... se siente... extraño...

Rivaille sonrío ante la inocencia de su niño, era verdad, con la unica persona con la que podía sonreír abiertamente seria con Eren... le abrazo buscando el contacto con la piel del menor de manera desesperada, Eren liberto un suspiro cuando sintio a Rivaille completamente dentro suya, Rivaille le abrazo sentandole en su regazo, oculto su rostro en el cuello del menor... tambien habia soltado un suspiro, un suspiro de alivio al saber que habia logrado su cometido... no lastimar a Eren... Eren entendía a la perfección lo que Rivaille trataba de decirle en aquel silencio, eran palabras que eran expresadas por el silencio...

Tras unos minutos de permanecer en esa posición Eren movio ligeramente sus caderas dandole la señal a Rivaille para continuar, comenzaron siendo estocadas lentas que iban aumentando con el tiempo hasta llegar a ser rapidas y profundas, Eren trataba de ahogar los gemidos en la boca de su pareja, Rivaille se deleitaba escuchando la voz del menor, sus manos no se separaron ni un solo momento.

- ahhh... Ri...Rivaille - gimio Eren - ya... ya... no puedo...

Tras un sonoro gemido, Eren se corrio en medio de ambos, Rivaille, al sentir encogerse en interior de Eren, no aguanto mas, dio una ultima estocada llegando al fondo del menor y se corrio dentro de este, ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre el humedo cesped con las respiraciones agitadas, Rivaille se sostenia con los brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre Eren, se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, sonrieron, se besaron... el deseo de ambos era el mismo... deseaban poder estar así para siempre, amarse, dejar a un lado todo aquello... deseaban una vida donde sus vidas no corrieran peligro cada cinco segundos por culpa de los titanes o por el prejuicio de las personas, por el temor de los humanos...

- Hechou... te amo - susurro otra vez Eren en aquella noche

- Yo tambien, mocoso - susurro Rivaille ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Eren - Te amo

Eran las pocas veces... mas no inexistentes, las veces en las que los labios de Rivaille podían pronunciar un "te amo" a Eren, cada una de esas veces Eren atesoraba aquellas palabras como si fuera la primera vez que las escuchaba, lo sabia... Rivaille era su peor debilidad, en un principio le temía pero a la vez le admiraba, pero Rivaille también era su mayor deseo para continuar viviendo, un sentimiento que era compartido, Eren era la peor debilidad de Rivaille, hacia lo que fuese por ese mocoso y podia dejar salir sus emociones al lado de Eren, a la vez era su motivo para continuar con vida en ese mundo... Para Eren esto solo tenia un significado: Rivaille era su luz en aquella oscuridad, una tenue luz que te muestra el camino en la oscuridad, una oscuridad que te destroza desde adentro pero que puedes superar por el deseo de llegar a aquella tenue luz, una luz que puede manifestarse en un amor imposible, un amigo cercano o un familiar querido... para Eren... era lo primero... queria que Rivaille sintiera ese mismo sentimiento por él

**_Rivaille... quiero ser tu luz en la oscuridad donde existimos_**

**_Permiteme serlo... ser lo mas valioso para ti..._**

**_Permiteme... Permiteme poder amarte, alcanzar un sueño a tu lado_**

**_¿Puedo ser yo... tu luz de oscuridad?_**

_Lo que Eren no sabia... era que Rivaille ya lo había aceptado tal vez desde el momento que se conocieron o tal vez desde que su vida... había comenzado... Fuera como fuera, Eren era lo mas importante para Rivaille y este daria todo para que Eren fuera feliz, absolutamente todo... Rivaille... lucharia para alcanzar su sueño junto a Eren: vivir en un mundo en paz._

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Armin caminaba de un lado al otro desesperado, ¿donde demonios se habian metido ese par para llegar a esas horas de la noche? Hanji miraba a su compañero pasear por la sala de un lado a otro como si fuera un padre esperando a su hija mas pequeña que acababa de salir con su novio 15 años mayor de que ella esperando a que su hijita continuara siendo virgen y no estuviera embarazada de ese pedofilo... bueno... en cierta parte era verdad, sin mencionar que realmente temía que la sucia imaginacion de Hanji se hiciera realidad... temblo al recordar lo que esa loca le habia dicho cuando comenzaban a discutir sobre el tema.

Por fin escucharon la puerta del cuartel abrirse, Armin fue el primero en saltar a ver si eran ellos... efectivamente, ahí estaban Eren y Rivaille entrando al cuartel casualmente, Armin camino hasta ellos y hablo con el tono de padre enfadado, cosa que le extraño a Eren y molesto a Rivaille, Dios... ¿que faltaba? ¿Qué Mikasa saliera detras de ellos? no... peor... fue Hanji atras de Armin.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen llegando a estas horas?

- ¿Armin? - cuestiono Eren asustado - ¿a que te refieres?

- Debes de dejar de juntarte con Ackerman - gruño Levi - Comienzas a parecerte a ella, Arlett.

- Eren, no has tenido relaciones con Rivaille-hechou ¿Verdad? - pregunto Armin ignorando al sargento por completo y sujetando a Eren por los hombros - ¡Necesito que me respondas ya! ¡Eren!

- ¡¿Qué te sucede hoy Armin?! - pregunto Eren rojo como un tomate apartando la mirada.

- Lo sabía

- Arlett, esa es informacion que no te interesa - gruño Rivaille apartando a Eren - retirate antes de que se me agote la paciencia.

- Lo siento Levi - hablo Hanji seriamente - pero este es un asunto de vida o muerte...

Tanto Rivaille como Eren se quedaron sin habla, cuando Hanji estaba seria era porque algo malo paso, pasaba o pasaría... Armin respiro para calmarse un poco, ambos científicos le pidieron a la pareja que pasaran al laboratorio para hablarles acerca del posible error que pudieron haber cometido aquella tarde, Armin tomo asiento en uno de los sofas verdes que se encontraban ahi, Eren y Rivaille se sentaron juntos en el sofá para dos personas que estaba frente a donde Armin se habia sentado y Hanji tomo una silla sentandose al lado de ambos sofás... Armin paso un par de papeles a su amigo y la pareja de este, fue Rivaille quien los tomo primero y los leyo un par de veces sin entender ni palabra de lo que ahí decia.

- Bien... ¿qué significa esto? - pregunto Rivaille dejando los papeles sobre la mesa del centro

- Hace un par de años, Hanji-san y yo comenzamos a hacer unos experimentos donde involucramos a todos los titanes cambiantes que conociamos... descubrimos que la capacidad de regeneración no simplemente podía recrear las celulas a partir de la energia y sangre del individuo si no que también podían crear órganos desde cero, es decir, si uno de los individuos no poseia algun organo interno las celulas lo crearian desde cero, lo extraño era que estas celulas no diferenciaban entre los cromozoma que son los que le dan el sexo al individuo, dos cromozomas XX significa que sera mujer, un cromosoma XY significa que sera hombre, sin embargo, las celulas de titan ignoran por completo esto así creando para ambos generos los mismos organos internos tanto en hombres como en mujeres con un ligero cambio en su funcion pero, a final de cuentas, terminando que ambos sean aptos para la fecundación...

- Explicate, Arlett - ordeno Rivaille

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir, Armin? - pregunto Eren un poco asustado.

- lo que trato de decir es que - suspiro - tras hacer algunas pruevas hace dos años descubrimos que siendo un titan cambiante hembra puede embarazarse a si misma sin necesidad de un contacto sexual... siendo un titan cambiante varon se crea un utero con la capacidad de generar ovulos fertiles que son expulsados una vez al año, a diferencia de las mujeres estos ovulos son defecados junto con las eses ¿de casualidad nunca defecaste con sangre? - Mierda, Eren bajo la vista recordado que desde hacia un par de años así era - veo que acerté... como decia; estos ovulos pueden ser fecundados ante el contacto sexual entre dos hombres, el utero esta conectado con el reto, por lo cual, pueden ser feculdados a la hora de tener sexo anal con la pareja, Hanji-san y yo pudimos determinar una fecha especifica para cuando los ovulos maduros bajaran para ser fecundados, Eren... ese día es hoy - Eren abrio los ojos sorprendido comenzando a temblar, Rivaille le vio de reojo y pudo notar como palidecía - Eren... lo que trato de decir es que... puede que en este momento estes embarazado.

No hizo falta mas explicaciones, aquello le cayo peor que un balde de agua fría, en un segundo estaba ahí sentado con su amigo de la infancia, su pareja y la amiga de este ultimo, al siguiente iba camino al suelo...

- ¡Eren! - exclamo Rivaille sujetando a Eren antes de que tocara el suelo

Hanji y Armin vieron preocupados a Eren, Rivaille le sujetaba sin saber como reaccionar, lo que Armin le acababa de comentar había sido tambien impactante para él pero no pensaba desmayarse frente a ese par... oh... mierda... ahora si que comenzaban los verdaderos problemas... o tal vez ¿aquel podría ser el inicio para el sueño de nuestros dos protagonistas?

_Un sueño y una pesadillas se encubaran de la misma manera... no sabras que significa en realidad hasta que la hora llegue, deberas de esperar a que eclosione y podras apreciar un dulce sueño... o una cruel pesadilla... mas para eso faltaria mucho tiempo, un sueño o una pesadilla no naceran, nadie nacé siendo un villano o un heroe, nosotros les creamos, de igual forma, Rivaille y Eren podian decidir si aquella noticia se converia en su salvacion (un dulce sueño) o en su perdicion (una cruel pesadilla)._

* * *

ufff... fue solo el susto :s no perdi clases... en promedio no... así que ¡voy a cuarto! ((por si no lo sabían tengo 15 años y voy en tercero de secundaria ^^')) :D pero esta bien... pero aun así mis padres estan como la gran diabla conmigo por perder dos clases del bimestre :s y no... ninguna de ellas fue mate -.-" asi que... perdi la apuesta... demonios... ahora tengo que escribirle una historia a mi maestra... pero, como sea, les dejo el adelanto:

**Adelanto:**

_Positivo, es la unica palabra que se repite durante todo el día y noche en la cabeza de Eren, le han dado una opcion... continuar o retirarlo, una cruel desición, Rivaille no le quiere obligar a nada y le deja que decida por si mismo... es dificil para Eren el simple hecho de pensar en abortar pero tambien tiene miedo de lo que pueda suceder en un futuro, en medio del caos de sus emociones comienza a recordar como fue que Rivaille y él habían reforzado su relación, Rivaille tambien llega a recordar como fue que habia terminado enamorandose perdidamente de Eren... Tras aquel recuerdo Eren tomara una decisión que considera la correcta... a pesar que para otros no lo sea... _


	4. Difícil Desición

Hola! ¿Como están? ¿Qué tal su semana? Yo bien :D aquí comiendo fiambre como si no hubiera mañana XD (plato tradicional de esta fecha en Guatemala... y uno de mis favoritos :9) ah... esta delicioso... les juro que soy de las que no come muchas verduras durante el año, pero cuando se trata del fiambre me como hasta la cebolla (mi mayor enemiga)... pero... ejem... *guardando el plato atras suya* dejando atras mi pequeña adicción por un platillo que solo como una vez al año...como pueden ver aquí traigo la actualización de "Sucesos Inesperados", espero que les guste el cap... cuando lo estaba escribiendo no podía evitar reirme de mi misma XD ya veran porque lo digo...

Aquí tambien hago la introducción de un nuevo personaje que, dentro de otros pocos capitulos mas, pasara a ser un personaje muy importante, por ahora solo sera un personaje secundario... ah... y esta semana cierro la encuesta de Armin, abajo los resultados hasta ahora ((la encuesta cerrara el miercoles junto con la actualización de "el regreso de los titanes")) ademas de que dejare tambien un pequeño extra el proximo sabado en el otro fic ((Sábado 9 de noviembre, es decir, mi cumpleaños :D)) y como nunca nadie me dice nada entonces me dejare mi regalo a mi misma XD ((soy una forever alone T-T)) Como sea... si no publico "el regreso de los titanes" el sábado lo hare el viernes ((creo que mis padres estan preparando algo a escondidas mia... ya vere que se traen entre manos)) Bien... no los interrumpo mas tiempo, que disfruten el fic!

Adelanto, resultado de encuesta y aclaración mas abajo ;)

* * *

**Difícil Decisión **

Había saltado a su cama llorando, habia cerrado las puertas con llave para que nadie entrara, mucho menos Rivaille, se sentia realmente mal por todo aquello... Diana, quien habia saltado de la cama al ver como su amo se lanzaba llorando a su cama, miro la escena confundida... hoy si que Rivaille terminaria con la cara hecha añicos por lastimar a su dueño, pero antes haria que este le contara para saber como dejar a Rivaille. Subio a la cama de un salto tocando la cabeza de Eren para que este se volteara y la viera, Eren tomo a Diana en brazos y la abrazo contra su pecho asustando a la pobre gata.

- oh... Diana... ¿que voy a hacer ahora? - pregunto a la gata - no podría ser peor que esto... cuando creo que realmente voy a alcanzar la felicidad algo sucede, esto no podría ser peor.

- Miau - oh si... no solo dejaria a Rivaille completamente desfigurado si no que ese maldito humano no volveria a salir de su habitacion nunca mas en su vida despues de lo que le haria esa noche

- Ahora tengo que decidir y continuar con esto o... terminar con ello - pronuncio la ultima palabra con su voz temblando - no quiero matarlo... no lo soportaria...

- Miuuu - Diana coloco su pata sobre la mano de Eren como quien le da apoyo a un amigo, Eren sonrio.

- tu siempre me apoyas, Diana - acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña gata - pero... realmente no ser que hacer ahora... ¡y todo por culpa de Hanji-san y Armin!

- ¿Mia? - ok... ahora estaba mas confuso todo ¿que tenia que ver su amigo rubio y la humana loca en todo esto?

- Y todo porque no pueden organizar bien ese estupido laboratorio que tienen... ¡no puedo creer que este embarazado y siquira supiera nada!

¿Era posible que un gato se desmayara? Quien sabe... solo sabia que en ese momento Diana cayo de la cama de forma exagerada, Eren se levanto rapidamente al ver a la gata, esta sobaba su cabeza con una pata mientras "maldecia" en idioma gatuno.

- Diana ¿estas bien?

- MIAAAAA mia miau miiau mia!

- bien... bien... te explicare todo - dijo moviendo las manos nerviosamente, esa gata podía llegar a tener un peor humor que el de Rivaille y Mikasa juntos - veras... cuando Rivaille y yo regresamos de nuestra cita fuimos recibidos por Hanji y Armin quienes nos contaron sobre unos experimentos que habian hecho hacia dos años atras, tras saber que era posible que estuviera embarazado me desmaye y ahí fue cuando comenzo el verdadero problema...

_**flashback**_ (narra Eren)

Cuando desperte me di cuenta que los otros hablaban al otro lado de la habitación, no podía escuchar que era lo que decian, me sentia muy cansado y no me podia levantar de donde estaba... Fue Rivaille el primero en ir a donde estaba, se puso de rodillas a mi lado tomando mi mano y acariciando mis cabellos... pude notar en sus ojos que estaba preocupado, trato de ocultarlo regalandome una sonrisa (¿Miau?) No... no estaba delirando, lo creas o no Rivaille si puede sonreir... a veces... bueno... creo que solo a mi, ¡pero no interrumpas! (Miaaa) Como decia, podía notar que estaba preocupado, beso mi mano antes de hablar.

- ¿como te sientes? - me pregunto dulcemente (¿Miau?) ¡Te digo que no invento! ¡Que me coma un titan que si fue asi! (... au...) bueno... me lo pregunto en su tono acostumbrado, pero fue mas dulce de lo normal, como decia...

- Estoy bien - asegure sonriendo - pero... me siento un poco cansado, tengo sueño.

- Es normal... Hanji te inyecto algo para que te relajaras, deberias de descansar - dijo sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello, en ese momento tu rostro tomo un semblante mas serio del acostumbrado - Eren... tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

No habia notado que tanto Hanji-san como Armin habían dejando la habitación minutos antes así dejandonos solos, en cierta parte me asusté, eso podía significar que estaba a punto de decirme algo importante, me sente en el sofá con ayuda de Rivaille, aun me sentía un poco mareado en esos momentos (¿miaa?) Si, ya estoy bien... solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero... ya me desvie del tema, como decia, Rivaille se sento a mi lado en el sofá y beso varias veces mi mano... al parecer le era muy dificil hablarme sobre lo que fuera que sucediera en esos momentos.

- Eren, amor - me sorprendí al oirlo llamarme de esa forma (Miauuu) ¡No estoy delirando! no me mires así Diana, ¡digo la verdad! agh... como sea, no me creas si no quieres pero así paso - mientras dormias Hanji te hizo una prueba de embarazo sanguinea, no sabemos que tan rapido pueda desarollarse un embarazo de titan... los resultados no saldrán hasta mañana y, ademas, te volveran a hacer una segunda prueba para estar seguros... pero... debes de decidir ahora que hacer con el bebe si resulta positiva.

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunte aterrado de la respuesta - Rivaille, tu...

- No te obligare a nada - dijo rapidamente sujetando mi mano contra su rostro - pero debes saberlo, si aceptas tenerlo es posible que seas ejecutado bajo cargos de traición al rey o que simplemente te obligen a perder el bebe, si por un milagro permiten que lleves el embarazo al final puede que mueras como un titan normal o que tu cuerpo no lo soporte y el bebe sea el que muera... si eliges abortar... estare a tu lado hasta el final sea cual sea tu decisión...

- ¿Qué es lo que tu quieres?

- No te diré... no ahora... quiero que tomes tu decisión por ti... no por mi, Eren, es tu cuerpo, eligas lo que eligas estare contigo hasta el final.

- No puedo - me solte a llorar arodillancome y acultando mi rostro en su regazo - Rivaille... te necesito, no sé que hacer, ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Ayudame!

Hizo que levantara mi rostro con una de sus manos y beso mi frente, cerre los ojos dejando caer las lagrimas, sentí como era abrazado, oculte mi rostro en su pecho llorando abiertamente, nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero todo ese tiempo estuve llorando en su pecho sin querer separarme de él, necesitaba de Rivaille ahora mas que nunca, traté de buscar una solución para aquello... no conocia el deseo de Rivaille y eso me hacia mas dificil el tomar mi decisión, si elegia abortarlo era posible que Rivaille me odiara por haber matado a su hijo, pero... si elegia tenerlo... era posible que él se sintiera precionado y me dejara, no se que fue lo que pesaba en esos momentos al decirlo, solo... hable... no lo pensé y ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

- Si decido abortar... - hable sorprendiendo a Rivaille, me aleje de su abarzo - tu podrías terminar odiandome y seria una gran escusa para dejarme ¿verdad? Podrías dejarme e irte con cualquier zorra que quieras...

- Eren

- Pero... si decido quedarmelo... tal vez tambien termines odiandome porque te he atado a mi, fuera como fuera... tu terminarias cansandote de mi y me dejarias, te largarias con cualquiera, je... puedes tener a todas las mujerzuelas que quieras - lloraba con la vista baja, Rivaille trato de tocarme y le aparte la mano de un golpe - ¡Es tu hijo tambien! ¡No puedo decidir solo! Maldita sea... Rivaille...

- Eren, deja de apresurar los resultados, aun no sabemos si realmente estas...

- ¡Tu mismo lo escuchaste de Armin! - grite llorando - ¡Hoy fue mi día fertil! Es imposible que yo no... Hechou, te lo ruego ¡Ayudame! ¡Es tu hijo tambien! - lleve mis manos a mi vientre inconcientemente - no sé que hacer... no quiero matarlo... pero tampoco quiero obligarte a nada...

- Eren... no puedo obligarte a nada, es tu decisión... tu sabras que hacer.

Explote.

Rivaille trato de volver a abrazarme, se lo impedí, me levante de un salto dandole una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas, no dijo nada y permanecio sentado sin mirarme...

- ¡Eres un idiota! - le grite - ¡Te odio!

Tras decir eso salí corriendo del laboratorio mientras lloraba, ahora estoy aquí contandole la historia a un gato (MIAU!) lo siento Diana... pero sigue pareciendo raro que le hable a una gata de esta forma... como sea... no se que hacer, le amo pero... no puedo tomar una desición solo... necesito de Rivaille... ahora más que nunca necesito que Rivaille este a mi lado.

_**fin flashback (fin narra Eren)**_

Ahora se encontraba ahí, tirado sobre su cama llorando ante la vista de la curiosa gata... no sabía que hacer y eso le atormentaba, queria hacer feliz a Rivaille pero... al mismo tiempo... el pensar que el peli-negro deseara que abortara a su bebe le volvia loco, era verdad, no sabia que era lo que realmente queria Rivaille y eso solo complicaba la situacción, le dio la espalda a la gata para quedarse mirando la pared cercana a su cama mientras lloraba desconsolado, tenia miedo... miedo de perder a Rivaille o de perder a bebe que posiblemente esperaba... se quedo dormido minutos mas tarde.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Diana habia salido de la habitacion de Eren minutos despues de que este se quedara dormido, como había podido le cubrio con una sabana y le dejo descansar, ahora tenia algo importante que hacer... conocer la otra parte de la historia contada por Rivaille, ese maldito enano (como habia oido que lo llamaba la hermana de su dueño) era todo un caso, queria a Rivaille por siempre estar protegiendo a Eren y por otras razones que nadie mas conocia... la verdad era que Rivaille habia sido bastante amable con ella desde un principio y estaba agradecida (tanto como un gato podia estarlo) pero, a pesar de eso, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a Eren. Al llegar a la habitacion del Sargento entro como Juan por su casa, Rivaille estaba desordenando la habitación para volver a ordenarla, esa era señal que estaba molesto, no le importo y sato sobre su cama mientras el sargento sacaba los libros de la librera que tenia a un lado de esta, limpiaba el inexistente polvo de ellos y los colocaba en su lugar otra vez.

- Mia - le llamo, Rivaille le miro y la ignoro por completo - MIAAAAA

- No estoy de humor para soportarte, Diana - despues de años llamandola de otras formas por fin habia logrado aprenderse el nombre de la gata - así que largate antes que pierda la paciencia que te he tenido y te heche a la calle.

- Au - entendio a que se refería con ese maullido, queria que le contara que fue lo que sucedio con Eren.

- No te iras hasta que te lo cuente ¿verdad?

- Miaaau - ese era un no.

- como quieras - dio un suspiro, Eren y esa maldita gata eran los unicos que le podían, por decirlo de alguna forma, controlar a su antojo - imagino que, por tu humor, Eren ya te conto lo que sucedio... como sea, despues de que Eren cayera inconsciente en el mugriento sofá del laboratorio que parecia que no lo habian limpiado en mas de un siglo me quede hablando con Hanji y Arlett sobre las posibles consecuencias del embarazo de Eren...

_**flashback (narra Levi)**_

- ¿qué quieren decir con "retirar al producto"? - pregunte al escuchar la sugerencia de Hanji

- Levi... puede que sea duro, pero no sabemos bien como su cuerpo aceptara al feto, no tenemos muchos conocimientos acerca de un embarazo en un titan cambiante como lo es Eren, no sabemos si su cuerpo llevara bien el embarazo o si lo rechazara provocando que aborte... - suspiro - sin mencionar los problemas que podria llevar a un nuevo juicio que es seguro que perderemos... desde que Armin encontro los resultados pensamos que solo hay un camino para que esto termine bien... retirar el producto.

- Hechou, Eren es mi mejor amigo y no quisiera que pasase por esto - hablo por primera vez Arlett - pero creo que entendera que tampoco quisiera que saliera lastimado... o que falleciera durante el proceso... - bajo la mirada, parecia que fuera a llorar - por eso... lo mejor seria retirar el producto antes de que algo pudiese suceder... hechou, usted ama a Eren ¿verdad? - Rivaille aparto la mirada - lo sabía... hechou... usted sabra que es lo mejor para Eren, nosotros no podemos obligar a nada a Eren ni a usted... le dejamos la decision en sus manos.

Trate de conservar mi semblante de siempre, pero Hanji puede leer las emociones facilmente, en esos momentos sentia felicidad, preocupacion y temor ¿Por qué? Felicidad porque por fin podría formar una familia con Eren a quien amo incluso mas que mi vida, preocupación por lo que podría pasar con Eren y con mi hijo si el resultado resultaba ser positivo y temor porque... porque temia que Eren me odiara si le insinuaba que abortara, confiare en que no digas nada sobre esto (miau) que idioteces digo... eres un gato, no hablas... como sea, decia; tenia que hablar con Eren pero, conociendolo, no sabía bien como este terminaria reaccionando... sabemos bien lo impulsivo que es ese mocoso (Miauu - rodando los ojos - au...) no me ordenes, gato del demonio.

Continuamos hablando sobre los posibles sintomas y otras cosas relacionadas con el embarazo de Eren si este resultaba ser positivo, paso el tiempo y Eren desperto, Hanji solo susurro algo parecido a "es tu turno, enano" la hubiera golpeado si en ese momento no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer, Arlett y la loca salieron del laboratorio dejandonos a Eren y a mi solos, me puse de rodillas a su lado sujetando su mano y acariciando sus cabellos con mi mano libre, Eren me sonrío como siempre (¿miaau?) no sé si sonrei o no, lo mas seguro es que haya sido asi... maldita sea... ya estoy hablando con un gato como si fuera una persona, mierda, debo de dejar de juntarme con Hanji... me estoy volviendo loco, como sea...

- ¿como te sientes? - le pregunte lo mejor que pude, no queria preocuparle mas de lo que posiblemente ya estaba.

- Estoy bien - aseguro con una sonrisa - pero... me siento un poco cansado, tengo sueño.

- Es normal... Hanji te inyecto algo para que te relajaras, deberias de descansar -dije sin dejar de acariciar su cabello... tenia que hablarle sobre ese asunto, tome un semblante mas serio del que acostumbro, me era dificil decirle aquello - Eren... tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

Pude ver como se asustaba, Eren es un libro abierto... aunque trato de ocultarlo pude leer en sus ojos como se aterraba al ver que estabamos completamente solos, ayude a Eren a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá mientras tomaba asiento a su lado... lleve su mano a mis labios y comence a besarla varias veces mientras trataba de escoger cuidadosamente las palabras para comenzar con aquello, tenia que ser suave con él... no era una noticia muy alentadora aquella y, como ya dije, ese mocoso es demasiado impulsivo a veces, si cometia un error era seguro que Eren cometiera una idiotez (Au... ) así que trate de tomar el mejor camino.

- Eren, amor - dije bajando un poco el tono de mi voz (¡MIAJAJAJAJAU!) ¿qué? Es la ultima vez en mi vida que digo algo tan cursi... deja de reir... mierda, los ganos no hablan ni rien... agh, como sea... haz lo que quieras gato del demonio - mientras dormias Hanji te hizo una prueba de embarazo sanguinea, no sabemos que tan rapido pueda desarollarse un embarazo de titan... los resultados no saldrán hasta mañana y, ademas, te volveran a hacer una segunda prueba para estar seguros... pero... debes de decidir ahora que hacer con el bebe si resulta positiva.

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - estaba aterrado, podía jurar como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas - Rivaille, tu...

- No te obligare a nada - dije rapidamente llevando su mano a mi rostro, solo él podia hacerme fuerte a la vez que me dejaba como su tapete (Miaaaaa) comienzo a pensar que eres familiar de Hanji, Diana - pero debes saberlo, si aceptas tenerlo es posible que seas ejecutado bajo cargos de traición al rey o que simplemente te obligen a perder el bebe, si por un milagro permiten que lleves el embarazo al final puede que mueras como un titan normal o que tu cuerpo no lo soporte y el bebe sea el que muera... si eliges abortar... estare a tu lado hasta el final sea cual sea tu decisión...

- ¿Qué es lo que tu quieres? - no podia decirle que es lo que queria... tenia que decirdir por él mismo sin que yo tuviera que ver en su decisión... nunca he obligado a nada a Eren y, menos, a tener un hijo a su edad... lo se, ya no es un niño, tiene 20 años, pero sigue siendo un mocoso... no lo obligare a madurar tampoco, me gusta Eren tal y como es...

- No te diré... no ahora... quiero que tomes tu decisión por ti... no por mi, Eren, es tu cuerpo, eligas lo que eligas estare contigo hasta el final.

- No puedo - Tras esas palabras solto a llorar arrodillandose a mi lado y ocultando su rostro en mi regazo, no queria verlo de esa forma... comence a sobar su espalda en silencio tratando de consolarlo - Rivaille... te necesito, no sé que hacer, ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Ayudame!

No lo soportaba... levante su rostro y bese su frente, no sabia como decirle que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre estaria a su lado, cerro los ojos y le acerque a mi, yo tambien necesitaba de su contacto mas que nunca... le abrace mientras acariciaba su cabello y sentia como lloraba sobre mi camisa blanca (au... mia) ¡no soy un maldito obsecionado con la limpieza gata del demonio! Como sea... decia; le abrace contra mi pecho mientras oia como hipaba por el llanto, no queria verlo de esa forma pero... no sabia como decirle que era lo mejor... joder... ni siquiera yo se que es lo mejor para ambos, para Eren y el bebe, no quiero ser egoista y pedirle que tenga un niño que no sé si quera o no... pero tampoco quiero decirle que lo aborte y me odie por "obligarlo" a asesinar a nuestro hijo, dijera lo que dijera seria un grave error... me sentia como la peor basura entre las muralla... no, peor, como la peor basura del planeta... en ese momento escuche la voz de Eren, estaba sorprendido por el gelido tono de voz que nunca habia escuchado de él.

- Si decido abortar... - se lejo de mi rapidamente, su mirada era como la que una vez vi cuando le conocí en el calabozo... la mirada de un asesino - tu podrías terminar odiandome y seria una gran escusa para dejarme ¿verdad? Podrías dejarme e irte con cualquier zorra que quieras...

- Eren

- Pero... si decido quedarmelo... tal vez tambien termines odiandome porque te he atado a mi, fuera como fuera... tu terminarias cansandote de mi y me dejarias, te largarias con cualquiera, je... puedes tener a todas las mujerzuelas que quieras - aun con aquella mirada muerta... lloraba, queria hacerle saber que sentia lo mismo por él, iba a romar su mano pero la aparto de un golpe - ¡Es tu hijo tambien! ¡No puedo decidir solo! Maldita sea... Rivaille...

- Eren, deja de apresurar los resultados, aun no sabemos si realmente estas...

- ¡Tu mismo lo escuchaste de Armin! - grito, era la primera vez que me gritaba de esa forma - ¡Hoy fue mi día fertil! Es imposible que yo no... Hechou, te lo ruego ¡Ayudame! ¡Es tu hijo tambien! - note como habia llevado sus manos a su vientre, no queria verlo asi... queria decirle algo... queria ayudarlo pero... no podia hacerlo - no sé que hacer... no quiero matarlo... pero tampoco quiero obligarte a nada...

- Eren... no puedo obligarte a nada, es tu decisión... tu sabras que hacer.

Mala respuesta...

Trate de volver a abrazarle pero se levanto de un salto y me propino una cachetada... hubiera sido otra persona no hubiera sobrevivido, pero era Eren, no podía golpearlo... no lo iba a hacer, me quede sentado sin mirarle.

- ¡Eres un idiota! - grito- ¡Te odio!

Lo ultimo que escuche fueron sus pasos y como cerraba la puerta de un golpe, minutos despues me puse de pie y salí del lugar, afuera estaban Arlett y Hanji, el golpe de Eren me habia dejado una marca rojiza por lo que pude ver la expresion de teror de Arlett y de Hanji cuando salí del laboratorio.

- Le... Levi ¿que ha sucedido? - pregunto la loca

La ignore completamente y me encerre en mi habitacion, desordene toda la habitacion y comence a limpiarla nuevamente... estaba frustrado... hubiera deseado hacer algo para ayudar a Eren pero... no podía... no ahora, luego llegaste tu, gata del demonio y heme aquí hablando con una gata como si estuviera loco...

_**fin flashback (fin narra Levi)**_

Por unos segundos ambos, gato y amo, quedaron en silencio, Rivaille continuaba limpiando la librera una y otra vez, Diana solo le miraba interesada... al parecer habia sido impulsiva al pensar que Levi iba a desear que el castaño abortara, era raro que este le permitira estar en su cama como si nada... por eso deducia que algo debia de estar pensando para no haberla pareado ya desde un inicio, se recosto sin dejar de ver al pelinegro.

- ¿miau? - aquella "pregunta" incluso Rivaille pudo entenderla, habia sido rapida y seca, Rivaille suspiro... ya habia comenzado a hablar el idioma gatuno igual que Eren, aquella era la pregunta que no queria responder "¿que quieres tu?"

- Que Eren sea feliz - Diana alzo una ceja no muy convencida - quiero... quiero tener la oportunidad de tener una familia con Eren ¿feliz? ¿Eso era lo que querias escuchar? Pues es la verdad... y si le "dices" algo a Eren juro que terminas de aperitivo para los... - reacciono, no era una persona... era un gato con lo que hablaba - los titanes no comen gatos... demonios... pero, si le "dices" a Eren algo sobre esta conversación, eres gato muerto.

- Mia mia miau - accedió la gata - ¿au?

- Si... estaré bien con lo que Eren decida, ¿no te lo dije? Lo amo... y no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo aleje de mi... pero tampoco lo obligare a nada... ahora... solo debo de esperar a saber que hará, ese mocoso idiota... me hace la vida imposible... sin embargo... por eso lo amo.

Rivaille termino por sentarse en su cama junto a la gata, Diana llevo una pata a la rodilla de su otro amo y se acurruco a su lado... ahora recordaba por completo porque era que también quería tanto a Rivaille... porque era él quien siempre pensaba en lo mejor para Eren, aunque esa decisión fuera tan difícil para él... lo primero en su mente era Eren, después no le importaba que sucediera.

Esa noche, Diana se quedo a dormir en la habitación de Rivaille... tal vez era mucho mas difícil para el mayor que para Eren el soportar aquello, sentirse tan impotente ante una situación como aquella no era propio de Rivaille, pero ella lo entendía, ambos tenían que dejar que Eren tomara su propia decisión... era difícil para ambos, pero no sabían como resultaría aquello hicieran lo que hicieran... Diana se quedo dormida al lado de Rivaille quien, por alguna especie de milagro, no le hizo nada a la gata... nada además de enviarla a bañar en agua tibia antes de recostarse en las sabanas limpias que coloco para dormir, Diana vio el rostro durmiente de Levi... mañana seria un día muy difícil para sus dos dueños... esperaba a que todo saliera bien para ellos... ahora que lo pensaba... tener a un o una "mini Rivaille" no seria tan malo después de todo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Se había despertado minutos después de quedar dormido, noto como la gata ya no estaba en su habitación y solo había otro lugar al cual Diana iba sola si no estaba en su habitación... la habitación del sargento Rivaille... Eren se puso de pie y salio del calabozo con dirección a la habitación de su sargento y pareja, no quería verlo... no ahora... pero necesitaba de la pequeña gata esa noche, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Rivaille hablando con la gata, abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la "pregunta" de la gata... pudo entenderla... y quiso llorar.

¿miau? - esa pregunta de Diana... la pregunta que Eren hubiera deseado que Rivaille le respondiera "¿qué quieres tu?"

- Que Eren sea feliz - Eren soportaba las lágrimas al escuchar la voz de su pareja... su amado sargento - quiero... quiero tener la oportunidad de tener una familia con Eren ¿feliz? ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar? Pues es la verdad... - ahora si que ya no pudo soportar las lágrimas, cayo de rodillas al escuchar aquello... lo que tanto quiso escuchar - y si le "dices" algo a Eren juro que terminas de aperitivo para los... - río en medio de sus lágrimas... era la primera vez que Rivaille no podía usar esa amenaza porque se trataba de un gato y no una persona - los titanes no comen gatos... demonios... pero, si le "dices" a Eren algo sobre esta conversación, eres gato muerto.

- Mia mia miau - accedió su gata para después lanzar otra pregunta - ¿au?

- Si... estaré bien con lo que Eren decida, ¿no te lo dije? Lo amo... y no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo aleje de mi... pero tampoco lo obligare a nada... ahora... solo debo de esperar a saber que hará, ese mocoso idiota... me hace la vida imposible... sin embargo... por eso lo amo.

Tras aquellas palabras se alejo de la puerta, aun lloraba... no sabia si de felicidad o que... llego hasta uno de los pasillos cercanos al calabozo antes de caer de rodillas y recostarse sobre unos de los muros, llevo sus manos a su vientre con una sonrisa... si... si estaba embarazado le daría a Rivaille lo que deseara... y que al mismo tiempo también era su deseo... una familia... si... serian una familia, rió alegremente al recordar las ultimas palabras que Rivaille le había dicho a la gata antes de que se retirara, le amaba... Rivaille también le amaba tanto como él lo amaba...

- ahora... ya se que hacer - se dijo a si mismo, bajo la vista a su vientre que estaba plano - una familia... seremos una familia...

Se volvió a poner de pie y camino con una sonrisa a su "habitación" ahora si podría dormir tranquilamente...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Hanji tenia la hoja por la que tanto Eren como Rivaille habian estado esperando, Armin le habia servido una taza de té de hiervas a su amigo y a su sargento, Eren le agradecio con un gesto mientras que Rivaille no hizo nada, dejo otras dos tazas en la mesa junto con un plato de galletas esperando los resultados que serian dichos por Hanji y la reaccion de su amigo y del sargento Rivaille, él tampoco conocia los resultados. Eren temblaba levemente esperando los resultados, Rivaille miraba el contenido de la taza que Armin le habia entregado como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, en su mente tambien estaba nervioso pero no lo demostraria, Armin estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, Diana se habia recostado en el regazo de Eren y miraba interesada a Hanji.

- Bien... como saben acabamos de realizar dos pruebas diferentes a Eren... la primera fue sanguinea y la segunda fue de orina... tengo el resultado de las tres pruebas, contando la realizada la noche pasada - silencio sepulcral - como sabemos la prueba casera dio positivo... pero estas no son del todo certeras, aquí tengo las dos pruebas sanguineas... esta es la de ayer y esta la de hoy...

Hanji le alcanzo a Eren ambas pruebas, Rivaille le vio de reojo y pudo leer con facilidad el resultado, **positivo, **Eren libero un suspiro llevando su mano libre a su boca, ambas pruebas tenian el mismo resultado... Rivaille se quedo en su lugar sin decir nada, Diana habia saltado a regazo de Rivaille, Eren habia comenzado a llorar... de felicidad... pero eso solo Eren lo sabia por ahora, Armin miro a Hanji quien solto un suspiro antes de hablar.

- Tu embarazo comenzo a manifestarse horas despues... puede que por esa razon no dure mas d meses - Eren vio sorprendido a Hanji - Eren... ahora es cuando tienes que decidir, tenemos un suero que matara al feto en solo unas horas sin causarte ningun dolor - *_ademas del emocional* _penso Rivaille tomando un sorbo del té - pero necesitamos que nos diga ahora que es lo que deseas hacer... si decides abortar solo tenemos un par de horas.

- Hanji-san... Armin... hechou - murmurro Eren dejando ambas pruebas sobre la mesa y llevando sus manos a su vientre - sé que ustedes solo quieren lo mejor para mi y para todos... tal vez sea egoista lo que dire... pero... desde que mi mamá murio sentí como perdia a toda mi familia... tal vez Mikasa este conmigo pero... extraño a mis padres, hay noches en las que vuelvo a ver a ese titan frente a mi y veo como debora a mi madre frente a mis ojos... como no puedo hacer nada... me siento como un completo inutil, me pongo a llorar al ver aquello pero... hay una persona que puede ayudarme a salir de aquella pesadilla - miro a Rivaille con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - hechou... te amo... quiero estar a tu lado, siempre... quiero... quiero formar una familia a tu lado...

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal confeción, Rivaille hubiera deseado lanzarse a Eren para besarlo pero, por obvias razones, no lo hizo, se limito a sonreir sorprendiendo a mas de uno, Armin tambien sonreía, fue Hanji quien hizo la pregunta, aunque la respuesta ya era mas que obvia para todos.

- entonces... ¿lo tendras?

- si... quiero... quiero tener a mi hijo - miro a Rivaille con una hermosa sonrisa - nuestro... nuestro hijo...

Hanji hizo una señal a Armin para que ambos salieran del lugar para dejar a la parejita solos, Armin miro por ultima vez a Rivaille-hechou y a Eren para despues sonreir y murmurar un "felicidades" antes de salir del laboratorio, Diana salio a tras de esos dos... no queria hacer mal tercio. Eren y Rivaille se habian sumergido en su mundo, se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada, aun no habian hablado desde lo ocurrido la noche pasada, pero las palabras sobraban, unieron sus labios en un beso dandole a entender al otro cuando se amaban.

- Hechou - le llamo cariñosamente Eren - esto... ¿Esto te hace feliz?

- Soy feliz con solo estar a tu lado, Eren - confeso Rivaille acariciando el cabello del menor, oculto su rostro en el pecho de Eren - gracias, Eren, gracias...

- Hechou... seremos una familia...

- familia - repitio en voz baja Rivaille - Eren... puede ser peligroso ¿sabes?

- Lo sé... pero no sabre los resultados si no lo intento ¿verdad?

Rivaille no le debatió nada, beso a su mocoso en los labios siendo correspondido inocentemente... sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el sofá... no se querian separar, ahora mas que nunca debian permanecer unidos, Rivaille protegeria a Eren hasta el final de sus días, protegeria a Eren y a su hijo... aunque eso le costara la vida...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

En otro lugar fuera de las murallas, muy alejado de donde ahora se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, dos mujeres vestidas con largos vestidos negros caminaban por el bosque hasta llegar a un lago, la mas baja de ambas se puso de rodillas frente al lago y una mueca de terror se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto la otra mujer quitandose la capucha dejando ver su cabello blanco y sus ojos verdes - ¿le ha sucedido algo a nuestro "hermano perdido"?

- La profecía esta pronto a cumplirse - respondio la mas baja quitandose la capucha y dejando ver su cabello castaño oscuro cortado como el de un hombre y sus ojos azul-verdoso - ¿qué haremos ahora? Guiselle... tenemos que hallarle, ¡pronto!

- calma, Arthes, todo a su tiempo y lugar - respondio la mas alta - el destino ya esta escrito para su desgracia... "_y el hijo perdido de la oscuridad engendrara un hijo con Adan que sera la luz que un mundo sumergido en la oscuridad codicia y busca, un salvador que traicionara a los suyos para salvar a sus enemigos" _¿Recuerdas? Nuestra mision es protegerlo...

- Por eso debemos...

La voz de la mas baja fue interrumpida por el sonido de unas pisadas a lo lejano, ambas mujeres volvieron la vista al bosque... la llamada Guiselle miro a su compañera y esta asintio, ambas volvieron en sus pasos hasta lo parecido a una cueva, entraron en ella y cubrieron la entrada con unas plantas... aquel era el unico lugar donde podían estar seguras de los titanes.

- Arthes - le llamo mientras bajaban por la cueva - te prohivo... que adelantes las cosas.

- Si... mi señora...

- ahora... debemos de anunciar la buena nueva a su majestades... estaran muy complacidos con nuestro trabajo ¿no crees?

Al decir aquello habian llegado a una ciudad subterranea, no habian muchas personas en ella pero todas vivian vestidas de colores oscuros, los pocos niños que existian en ese lugar vestian con una camisa blanca y pantalones o faldas negras. Arthes sonrío al ver aquella escena... tal vez estaban condenados a vestir de luto por toda su vida pero... por lo menos estaban a salvo... por ahora *pronto terminara... o iniciara una nueva guerra* penso la mujer tomando un camino diferente al de su compañera.

Entro a una casa de dos niveles, pintada de color blanco hueso por fuera, encendio un par de lamparas al entrar y fue directo a una repisa para tomar una fotografía, en esa fotografía se podían ver a un Eren de bebe junto con sus padres.

- gracias por cuidar de él, onee-chan - sonrio acariciando el rostro de Carla Jeager sobre el cristal - ahora... es mi turno de cuidar de Eren... 20 años despues, vere a mi hijo otra vez...

Rió dejando salir unas lagrimas de felicidad, al mismo tiempo que estaba feliz de poder verle otra vez... temia las consecuencias de lo que pudiese suceder al verle nuevamente. Odiaba aquello, el destino estaba escrito, no podían cambiarlo... el camino que debian recorer estaba escrito con sangre desde un principio y no podían hacer nada para reescribirlo... ¿o tal vez si?

* * *

hola! ¿qué tal les parecio el cap? ¿Les gusto la conversación/monologo de Rivaille y Eren con Diana? XD realmente creo que a Diana la voy a usar mas que nada para que nuestros queridos personajes expresen con mayor fluides sus sentimientos ya que la gata no habla (aunque Eren pareciera que ya habla idioma gatuno XD) y no los puede delatar... quiero un garo D: ((si no tuviera un perro creo que tendría uno -.-"))

Bueno... como dije arriba, les dejare una pequeña aclaración sobre lo que dije del embarazo de los titanes según yo me lo explique en mi cabeza:

Como trate de explicar en el cap anterior; Eren puede reproducirse por medio de una matriz que sus poderes de titán crearon, esta matriz produce óvulos fértiles una vez al año y esto ocasiona un tipo de menstruación mas ligera que en las mujeres únicamente una vez al año, por lo cual Eren puede quedar embarazado solo un día entre los 365 días del año y debe de ser fecundado por otro hombre (lo cual provoca que las posibilidades que el feto herede los poderes de titán de Eren son del 50% si el otro padre es humano) ya que Eren no puede quedar embarazado de si mismo po razones que mas adelante posiblemente explique, otra cosa importante es que el embarazo de Eren es menos riesgozo que el embarazo de una mujer con el poder de trasformarse en titan, ya que Eren unicamente puede tener un parto simple, es decir, no puede tener mas de un feto en su vientre porque este no lo soportaria y colapsaria, a diferencia de una Titánide que puede soportar un parto multiple pero difícilmente sobrevivir de este y es aquí cuando paso a explicar sobre el embarazo futuro de Annie.

Por otro lado tenemos a las titánides, como Annie, de por si las mujeres poseen una matriz y producen óvulos fértiles, mas, sin embargo, gracias a los poderes de titán, los óvulos de estas son mil veces mas fértiles que los de una mujer normal, razón por la cual ellas mismas pueden fecundar esos óvulos sin necesidad de un espermatozoide... no es del todo que Annie se pueda embarazar a si misma, pero si, lo que quiero decir es que no requiere de un contacto sexual para fecundar un ovulo, pero esto solo puede ocurrir cuando su sistema este por completo desarrollado ya que, como dije en el cap anterior, un titán normal solamente puede reproducirse dos veces una sola vez ya que esto les provoca una muerte instantánea y algo dolorosa... lo que quiere decir que Annie si puede quedar embarazada de "si misma" y sus hijos heredaran sus poderes de titán pero hay una posibilidad del 90% de que ella no sobreviva del proceso.

Y ahí estuvo mi explicación tan científica (?) espero que haya logrado explicar bien la idea... en conclusión: Eren puede tener hijos que sean o no titanes o que solo hereden una parte de los poderes pero debe de tener relaciones con otro hombre (que en este caso fue Rivaille), Annie puede tener hijos sin necesidad de tener relaciones con ningún hombre, estos heredaran los poderes de titan de su madre, seran gemelos seguramente pero es posible que ella no sobreviva despues del parto...

Eso es todo por hoy... les dejo el adelanto, los resultados y me voy a comer mi fiambre :9 ((el septimo plato del día XD))

**Adelanto**

_Sorpresa y resignación son sentimientos que se vivirán en el cuartel cuando el estado de Eren deje de ser un secreto para todos, Eren se siente prisionero entre las paredes del cuartel por lo que decide salir sin decirle nada a nadie, es ahí cuando se encontrara con una extraña persona que le regresa algunas memorias que había perdido hacia mucho tiempo ¿quién es esta persona y que es lo que quiere?_

**Resultados**

JeanxArmin = 10

IrvinxArmin= 8

((quite a los demas porque parecia que no iba a avanzar mas por esos lares... bueno... votaciones hasta el miercoles 6, resultados el viernes 8 y especial el sábado 9 junto con pastel :9... bueno .-. creo que solo para mi XD, gomene... ahora si me voy o me dejan sin fiambre! yane!))


	5. Sorpresa Inesperada

Hola! ¿Qué tal estan? Yo entre emocionada y desesperada por ver como termina para el día de mañana :D ajajja... perdón... creo que me emociono mucho por mi cumpleaños, parezco una niña pequeña a veces XD bueno... hay que dejar salir al niño interior... o eso creo .-. bueno... como sea, ahora si vamos a lo del fic:

Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de Sucesos Inesperados, si leen "El regreso de los Titanes" sabrán que ya hay un ganador para la encuesta de Armin... mas abajo les dejo el adelanto y el nombre del ganador... no me linchen, onegai, conte varias veces los votos y el resultado fue ese... pero no voy a hacer spoiler, odio hacerlo. Ah... por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, como han de imaginar en este cap presento un nuevo personaje OC, si, por ahora este no sera muy importante y solo tendra una que otra aparición, pero tenganla muy en cuenta...

Como sea... nos leemos abajo con el adelanto y el ganador de la encuesta :D

* * *

**Sorpresa Inesperada**

Tierra trágame, pedía a gritos un castaño de hermosos ojos azul-verdoso, soltó un suspiro al ver que aquello iba para largo... llevo su mano a su vientre desviando la vista de su "esposo" y de Hanji Zoe, quienes discutían por el nombre que llevaría el bebé que esperaban... claro... lo ultimo que quería Rivaille era que la loca de su amiga le pusiera el nombre a su hijo, a Eren no le importaba que Hanji diera algunas recomendaciones para el nombre del bebé... bien... en realidad si continuaba con los absurdos nombres que tenia tal vez si llegara a pensar en darle un claro "no" a la castaña de lentes... pero ahora en su mente se formulaban otras cosas como lo era el como decirles a sus compañeros de la legión sobre su embarazo.

Iban camino hacia el comedor, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que le dieron la noticia que serian padres y el vientre de Eren comenzaba a hincharse levemente, Hanji lo había dicho, era posible que por sus habilidades como titan el embarazo durara menos tiempo que uno normal, por ahora habían hecho una aproximación de 20 semanas, 5 meses... Eren acaricio su vientre rápidamente sin dejar de mirar al vacío mientras caminaba al lado de Rivaille y atrás iba Hanji parloteando sobre mil y un nombres, todos extremadamente raros y feos

- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué les parece Titánides Escila* si es niña y si es niño... Caribdis Leviatán*? Aunque siendo tu hijo le quedaria mejor basilisco*... claro... si llega a tener tu mirada, enano.

- Ninguno de mis hijos llevara el nombre de monstruos...

- Ah... entonces... ¿te parece bien si se llama Detergente Limpiadoria? - Rivaille le lanzo una mirada asesina a Hanji – o tambien podría ser Trapeadora Clorinda... ¿no crees, enano?

- Te voy a... - no completo la frase (o el asesinato) cuando escucho la voz de Eren.

- Hanji-san – le llamo Eren cuando estaban a unos pasos del comedor y Rivaille se disponia a ahorcar a Hanji – ¿podríamos tener esta conversación mas tarde? Recuerde que nadie, además de nosotros, lo sabe...

Era verdad, tanto Rivaille como Eren y los dos científicos habían acordado que no iban a decirle nada a nadie hasta que no pudiesen ocultar el embarazo de Eren, esto lo hacían en especial por tres razones: 1) Eren no sabía como iba a explicarles a sus compañeros que estaba embarazado siendo un hombre, 2) Si Erwin se enteraba Rivaille ya veia venir el discurso de dos horas sobre planificación familiar y todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser padre y 3) lo mas importante... ¿qué iban a hacer si la policía militar se enteraba y los enviaban a juicio otra vez? Era definitivo que ellos no iban a querer a otro "monstruo" entre ellos, Eren tembló ante la idea de que la policía militar le hiciera abortar a su hijo... o peor... que lo mataran a él y comenzaran a usar a su hijo como conejillo de indias... no quería ese futuro para su hijo o hija. Por eso habían acordado guardar silencio por un tiempo... claro... Hanji no es de las que se queda callada cuando algo le emociona tanto...

- ah... no te preocupes, Eren – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Nadie se enterara que estas esperando un hijo del enano y que ya tienes un mes de embarazo...

- ¿¡Qué!?

La exclamación de Erwin hizo regresar a todos al presente, Eren volvio la vista aterrado... estaban en la puerta del comedor y estaban todos sus compañeros de la legión sentados mirándole con la boca abierta, alguno que otro había dejado caer la cuchara que sostenia, Armin se golpeaba la frente con la mesa, Jacob buscaba donde meterse queriendo escapar de la ira de Mikasa y Mikasa... Mikasa estaba a punto de romper el plato que tenia frente suya... el plato junto con la mesa y, tal vez, el piso de madera vieja, el comandante Erwin se había puesto de pie y dado un fuerte golpe contra la mesa y les miraba enfadado... mas que nada a Hanji por ocultar cosa tan importante y a Rivaille le miraba con una mirada que decia: "te dare otra leccion sobre planificación familiar, Rivaille".

Si antes quería que la tierra se lo tragara ahora tenia el deseo que el titan colosal apareciera y lo pareara al otro lado, que el titan blindado lo recibiera y lo usara como pelota de futbol y que Annie se lo tragara y lo vomitara fuera de los muros para que llegara un titan con cara de retrasado mental y se lo tragara masticando sus huesos poco a poco... esa seria una mejor muerte que tener que explicarle todo a sus compañeros en ese preciso momento.

- ¿Qué miran? - por su suerte, Rivaille salio en su rescate... o no...

- Quiero saber que es lo que quiso decir Hanji con eso de "esperando un hijo del enano" - pregunto Erwin acercándose a Rivaille – quiero explicaciones, ahora.

- Como si no supieras como se hace un bebe – bufo Rivaille mirando hacia otro lado – ¿O quieres que te lo explique, Erwin?

- ¡NO! - exclamo Eren rojo de la vergüenza – Po... por favor... se... se... se lo explicaremos... Erwin-daichou... nosotros... - no sabia que decir – esto... yo... lo sien...

Eren no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese mismo instante sintio como Rivaille le sujetaba la mano y hacía que ocultara su rostro en el pecho del mayor, Eren no se movio... se sentia seguro entre los brazos del mayor, sintio los labios del mayor besar su cabello para despues hablar.

- Eren esta esperando un hijo mio, como ha sucedido es algo que no me importa y que no debería de importarle a ninguno de ustedes – sentencio Rivaille mirando a Erwin – Eso es todo lo que dire, si alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decir le recomiendo que lo piense dos veces antes de dejar salir alguna idiotez de su boca – eso iba dirigido a los demas miembros de la legión quienes temblaban ante la presencia del Sargento – Y quien intente hacerle algo a Eren o a MI hijo considérese hombre muerto...

No hubo ni una sola palabra en todo el comedor, Eren estaba impresionado de como Rivaille le había defendido, Erwin esbozaba una sonrisa mientras miraba a Rivaille y despues a Eren... ah... se sentia como un viejo ahora que miraba a su "hijo" (porque si, a Rivaille le veia como un hijo) esperando el nacimiento de su "nieto" (Aunque Rivaille le golpeara... el niño o niña que Eren estuviera esperando seria su nieto quiera o no... seguramente no iba a querer, claro), hubiera abrazado a Levi y a Eren hasta ahogarlos pero... no...

- En ese caso – la voz de Erwin hizo que tanto Rivaille como Eren regresaran al presente y voltearan a ver a Erwin – felicidades... Rivaille, cuidade de Eren...

- No tienes porque decirlo – bufo Rivaille

- Gracias, Erwin-Daichou – sonrio Eren sonrojado

- Felicidades, Eren – se adelanto Christa a decir poniendose de pie al notar que todos aun estaban anonadados por la noticia – de... de parte de todos... felicidades

- gracias, Christa... y todos... creo...

Despues de la felicitacion de Christa, esta le acompaño a sentarse mientras que otros de sus compañeros de la tropa 104 se le acercaban y comenzaban a hacerle varias preguntas, Rivaille fue a sentarse a su lugar acostumbrado mientras que Hanji y Erwin sostenian una conversacion sobre el nombre de su sobrino/sobrina y nieto/nieta respectivamente, Rivaille estaba muy ocupado como para prestarle atencion a las idioteces que hablaban los otros dos, miraba a Eren sin quitarle la vista de encima, estaba sonriendo por las felicitaciones de sus compañeros... amaba la sonrisa de su mocoso... la sonrisa de Eren era lo que, para Rivaille, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida...

- Ri...Rivaille-hechou – la voz de Christa hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos instantaneamente, volvio la vista a la rubia que apartaba la mirada sonrojada, todo había quedado en silencio en ese instante – fe... felicidades... he... hechou...

- Gracias

Tras esa unica palabra, Rivaille comenzó a comer su desayuno sin decir nada mas, Christa sonrío alegremente para después hacer el saludo militar e irse a sentar a su lugar... aunque su sargento no lo demostrara ella había podido ver la felicidad de este ante su felicitación, que la llamaran loca y todo, pero hubiera jurado ver una ligera curvatura en los labios de su sargento, Rivaille había sonreído... claro, prefería ahogarse con la sopa antes de confesar que había sonreído ante la felicitación de una mocosa... miro de reojo a Eren... bueno... tal vez cuando estuviera a solas con su mocoso podría demostrar mas abiertamente como se sentía con relación al hijo que estaba esperando Eren... a su hijo...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Pasada otra semana Eren se encontraba recostado en la cama que ahora compartia con Rivaille en su habitación... miraba el techo como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo, cerro poco a poco los ojos... estaba cansado... ¡Pero cansado de no hacer ni miércoles en el cuartel desde que todos se enteraron de su embarazo!

- ¡Miaaaa! - Salto Diana cuando vio como un cogin se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, miro a Eren con el entrecejo fruncido – ¡Mia Mia Miaaaa!

- Lo siento – se disculpo Eren sentándose nuevamente en la cama, se había puesto de pie de un salto al escuchar como alguien abria la puerta y lanzo un cogín pensando que era su esposo... por su suerte era la gata – ah... odio esto... desde que todos saben sobre mi embarazo no me dejan hacer nada en el cuartel... no es como si fuera a tener un aborto espontaneo por simplemente ayudar en la cocina ¿cierto?

- Miiiiiiauuu - "quien sabe" en idioma gatuno

- ¡No me digas que estas del lado de Rivaille, Diana!

- Mia... - "si"

- Por favor... solo he estado un poco cansado ultimamente, no es nada de que preocuparse...

- ¿Miiau?... - "¿solo?"

- No me he desmayado ¿cierto?

- Miiiia... - "Eren..."

- Estuve a punto... pero no me desmaye, no puedo creer que ese enano que tengo por esposo y sargento me trate como si fuera de cristal, tambien soy un soldado ¿sabes? yo... - Diana coloco una de sus patas en la frente de Eren, este se sonrojo apartando la mirada – esta bien... tengo un poco de fiebre pero estoy bien...

- Miiiiiaauuuu – ahi iba el sarcastico "seguro" de la gata

- Solo... No le digas nada a Rivaille...

- Miiiiaaauuu mia - "no prometo nada"

Eren abrio la boca para reclamarle algo a su "compañera", luego la cerro apartando la mirada sonrojado, por extraño que pareciera no podía enojarse con la gata... suspiro cansado, se volvio a recostar en la cama tratando de pensar en algo que lo pudiera animar, pronto seria la hora del almuerzo... se recostó cubriendose con las sabanas, la verdad era que desde hacía un par de semanas se sentía realmente cansado "_Es normal – _había dicho Hanji – _Por lo visto el feto consume bastante energías de Eren, es posible que sufras de algunos desmayos y que pases la mayor parte del tiempo dormido... pero esta bien... es normal, no te preocupes" _Por suerte no había llegado a desmayarse todavía, aunque si había terminado con fiebre una que otra vez como ahora... por ahora obedeceria y se quedaría en cama... por lo menos hasta que su cansancio reduciera...

- Eren – la voz de Rivaille le saco de sus pensamientos – ¿Estas dormido?

- No, hechou – sonrío sentandose nuevamente en la cama, Rivaille llevaba en manos dos platos de sopa y algo de pan – Gracias...

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, ya estoy mejor – aseguro Eren tomando la mano de Rivaille entre las suyas – etto... Levi... ¿puedo pedirte algo? - Rivaille asintio teniendo un mal presentimiento... solo le llamaba "Levi" cuando sabía que lo iba a pedir era algo imposible de conceder – veras... Levi, seria posible que... es posible que... ¿podemos dar un paseo por Trost este fin de semana?

- Eren...

- Por favor – suplico – tienes este fin de semana libre, ya no me siento tan cansado como antes... por favor, Levi, solo un pequeño paseo... prometo no separarme de ti y seguir todas las indicaciones de Hanji-san, pero... por favor...

- Esta bien – Eren salto para darle un beso en los labios pero fue detenido por Rivaille – pero si llegas a sentirte mal me lo debes de decir y regresaremos inmediatamente al cuartel ¿entendido?

- Señor, si señor...

Rivaille atrajo a Eren hacía él para darle un corto beso en los labios, realmente odiaba como Eren podía dominarlo con tanta facilidad... acerco a Eren a su pecho abrazandole, el menor se acomodo en el pecho de este cerrando sus ojos, se sentía realmente comodo cuando estaba en el pecho del mayor, Rivaille le alejo besando su frente... se quedo con sus labios contra la piel de Eren por un tiempo, al separarse hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Eren... Tienes fiebre

- Lo siento...

- Ire a traer una medicina con Hanji, no te muevas – le advirtio – y come algo.

- Si...

Eren vio salir a Rivaille de la habitación, tomo el plato con sopa y comenzo a comer lentamente, la había preparado Rivaille... tenia ese toque que solo él podía darle... con cada cucharada que tomada de aquella sopa podía sentir como subía al cielo y bajaba, estaba realmente deliciosa... o tal vez pensaba eso porque era Rivaille quien la había preparado... fuera como fuera, le gustaba aquella sensación.

Lo unico que pudo sacarle de su letargo fue el "boztezo" de su gata, levanto la vista y miro a Diana en el marco de la ventana con su cara de triunfo, Eren levanto una ceja, bien... por hoy le iba a dar la victoria a Diana, dejo el plato vacio de sopa sobre la mesa de noche y estiro un brazo hacía la gata quien rapidamente salto hacía él recostandose en su regazo... Eren acaricio el pelaje negro de la gata, bajo la vista a su vientre que se encontraba levemente hinchado... era posible que dentro de otros 4 meses tuviera a ese pequeño ser entre sus brazos ¿seria niña o niño? ¿a quien se pareceria? Se podía imaginar a una pequeña niña con el cabello negro como la noche y ojos azul-verdoso o a un niño de cabello castaño y pequeños ojos color olivo... o tal vez una niña que se pareciera completamente a Rivaille y un niño que fuera su mismo reflejo... lo mejor seria que fuesen gemelos, entre aquellos pensamientos, Eren, quedo profundamente dormido con la gata en su regazo y una mano apoyada en su vientre, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Rivaille entro unos segundos mas tarde a la habitacion con un frasco de pastillas en las manos que le había dado Hanji, al ver a Eren dormido en esa posicion no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en sus labios, cerro la puerta atras suya y camino hasta la cama, dejo el frasco y el vaso de agua que traia sobre la mesa de noche que estaba del lado de Eren sentandose en la orilla de la cama, beso rapidamente los labios de Eren... este se movio ligeramente despertandose.

- Si quieres puedes dormir – le ofrecio Rivaille – solo toma tu medicina, por favor...

- Si...

Eren tomo las pastillas que Rivaille le habia llevado y tomo una, tenia mucho sueño... se volvio a recostar en la cama de su lado, Rivaille acaricio los cabellos de eren mientras este se quedaba dormido, Rivaille tarareaba una canción mientras acariciaba lentamente los cabellos del menor, Eren volvio a sonreír quedandose profundamente dormido... soño con su caminata por Trost el fin de semana... o tal vez solo le pediria a Rivaille que fueran a caminar por el bosque... fuera lo que fuera estaba bien para él... queria estar unos momentos a solas con Rivaille, eso era lo que mas deseaba.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

No sabia bien el porque... pero ya temia que eso fuera a suceder, si había algo que odiara era el papeleo... eso y tener que romper una promesa con Eren, y ahí estaban las dos cosas (si no es que tres) que mas odiaba juntandose entre si...

- ¡Me prometiste que saldríamos hoy! - exclamo Eren... oh no... ahí iba la tercera, un berrinche por parte de Eren – No es justo... he pasado todo un mes encerrado aquí y, cuando al fin me prometes que saldremos a una cita... sucede esto ¡No es justo!

- Eren... yo no decido sobre esto – suspiro dejando los papeles que tenia en manos – si quieres discutir con alguien... que sea con Erwin.

- ¡Daichou! - por su suerte... Erwin también estaba presente – Por favor, deje ir a Rivaille-hechou solo por hoy...

- Lo siento Eren – dijo Erwin encogiéndose de hombros – Ya sera para la próxima...

- Eren, hablaremos de esto mas tarde – dijo Rivaille tomando la mano del menor – ve a la habitación y recuestate un rato... recuerda que ayer tenias fiebre.

- Ya me siento mejor – dijo el menor haciendo un puchero.

- Eren... no comiences a actuar como un niño.

- Nos vemos mas tarde.

Eren se despidió de sus superiores haciendo el saludo para despues salir por la puerta dando un portazo, Rivaille vio a Erwin con su ceño mas fruncido de lo normal... se lo había advertido.

- Te dije que se enfadaria

- Lo siento – Erwin levanto las manos – si no fuera importante no te lo hubiera dejado a ti, Levi...

- solo espero que ese mocoso no haga nada imprudente...

- ¿Qué podría hacer?

- No conoces a Eren, Erwin... no lo conoces...

Y realmente no conocia al chico titan tanto como el de menor estatura... solo esperaba que no hiciera nada tonto, incluso llego a pensar en dejar ir a Rivaille por ese día y decirle que terminaba con el papeleo luego... luego lo penso nuevamente y recordo que si la papeleria llegaba tarde a los idiotas de la policía militar entonces iba a rodar mas de una cabeza de seguro... solo faltaba eso... suspiro pesadamente saliendo del despacho de su amigo despidiendose con un gesto de la mano, Rivaille simplemente levanto la mano en gesto de saludo y continuo con su trabajo... si tan solo pudiese terminar mas rapido... le preocupaba que Eren hiciera alguna idiotez.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Y ahí estaba la idiotez que todos esperaban, ni siquiera él mismo entendía como había logrado hacer aquello, llevaba unos pantalones grises, una camisa de manga larga verde musgo y una chaqueta larga del color de su pantalon con solo los dos primeros botones abrochada, un pañuelo sobre la cabeza y gafas oscuras que había tomado de uno de los cajones de Rivaille... suspiro al notar que no había nadie quien pudiese reconocerle en esos momentos, hacía mucho que no salía como un simple civil a las calles, desde que le habían retirado la libertad condicional no había tenido la necesidad (o necedad) de salir solo por la calle, aunque la policía militar lo negase ya tenian un 80% de confianza en que Eren no fuera a salirse de control (y eso era mejor que nada) razón por la cual habían terminado retirando los cargos hacía él.

Se sentia bien el caminar entre las personas sin que nadie le señalase de monstruo o que le viera de forma extraña por estar junto con el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad... solo quería estirar un poco las piernas y luego regresaría al cuartel, había podido cabalgar hasta ese lugar solo y se sentía bastante bien...

- lo siento

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando se topo con alguien, levanto la vista encontrandose con una mujer joven, no pasaría de los 35 años, su cabello era castaño oscuro y estaba cortado como si fuera el de un hombre, sus ojos eran verde-azulado iguales a los de Eren, este abrio los ojos sorprendido al verla, la otra imito el gesto, abrio la boca pero no dijo nada, Eren noto que la persona que estaba frente a él vestia con una capucha completamente negra y un vestido largo negro con una blusa blanca de mangas largas abajo de este, en su cuello llevaba una especie de relicario en forma de ovalo de color dorado, su piel era tan palida que por un segundo Eren creyó que se había encontrado con la muerte (pero, lo admitiera o no, esa muerte era mas bella de la que había imaginado), dejo de fantasear cuando vio que la mujer en sus manos llevaba unas bolsas de papel con biberes y una pequeña bolsa de tela negra con dinero que se había expandido por todos lados.

- Disculpe – dijo por fin Eren ayudando a recoger las cosas de la mujer – fue mi culpa.

- No... esta bien – respondio con una bella voz, cubrio su rostro con la capucha y recogio algunas cosas guardandolas – fui yo quien estaba distraida, no te culpes, Eren...

- ¿eh? ¿como sabe mi nombre?

Arthes cubrio su boca con su mano... había llamado a Eren por su nombre sin darse cuenta, ahora tenia que noquearlo o inventar una excusa y escapar... esperaba no tener que usar la primera alternativa.

- Eh... lo siento... pero es que... usted tiene cara de Eren – que escusa mas torpe, penso – parece que acerte...

- Ah... esta bien - *_que excusa mas torpe* _penso Eren apartando la mirada – tome... ¿esta bien? Soy Eren Jeager, soldado de la legión de reconocimiento, mucho gusto

- Si, gracias – agradecio tomando las bolsas que Eren le ofrecía – Arthes _Yi_... Giraldie... ama de casa, el placer es mio.

- Arthes – repitio Eren, era un extraño nombre, nunca antes lo había escuchado.

- Si... con su permiso, tengo trabajo que hacer...

Arthes comenzo a caminar... despues se le ocurrio una idea, hacía mucho tiempo que no veia al "hijo" de su hermana mayor (por lo menos Eren había crecido con la idea de ser hijo de Carla y Grisha), no queria desaprovechar ese momento, volvio en sus pasos antes de que Eren se alejara, tomo al joven de la manga con una sonrisa... Eren pudo notar que la mujer no era tan alta, no pasaba del 1,65 (Aunque era un poco mas alta que su sargento) y era bastante delgada... en parte le recordo a su madre, lo unico que variaba entre esa mujer y su madre era el color de los ojos y el largo de su cabello, quiso llorar.

- Creo que merezco una compensación por ser usted quien ocaciono este problema, ¿verdad? - Eren le vio confundido – me gustaria invitarle a una taza de café... claro, si le apetece.

- Gracias... pero tengo que regresar al cuartel antes que...

- Por favor, sera solo unos minutos.

- Esta bien...

A pesar que acepto aquello tenia el mal presentimiento que en cualquier momento Rivaille iba a ir a su habitación y se daria cuenta que no estaba ahí y lo buscaria por todo el castillo... trago saliva al pensar en como iba a reaccionar su pareja cuando se diera cuenta que no hizo caso y salio del cuartel por su propia cuenta, tierra trágame...

Arthes llevo a Eren a una cafeteria que este nunca antes había visto, la dependiente de la cafeteria era una mujer joven de cabello negro largo a los hombros y ojos azules, su tez era igual de palida que la de Arthes y vestia con una blusa blanca de mangas largas, una falda negra y un sueter negro, en su cuello llevaba un relicario de oro blanco decorado con un zafiro, al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta levanto la vista encontrandose una doble mirada verde-azulado, en un principio se sorprendio pero luego esbozo una sonrisa.

- Bienvenida, Arthes-sama – saludo a la mujer – veo que trae un amigo...

- No... yo...

- Buenas tardes, Judith – saludo Arthes interrumpiendo a Eren – se puede decir que es un nuevo amigo – guiño un ojo – ire a mi mesa de siempre, por favor, llevame lo de siempre.

- Con gusto, Arthes-sama... ¿el joven va a desear algo?

- Yo...

- Llevale un té de frutos rojos y un trozo de pastel de queso... anotalo a mi cuenta.

- Como usted desee, Arthes-sama.

Eren se quedo con la boca abierta, esa mujer no le había dejado decir ni media palabra, no pudo reaccionar a nada cuando sintio que Arthes le halaba hacía el segundo piso de aquel local, ¿en que se ha metido? De seguro cuando regresara le esperaria una paliza por parte del Sargento... no... Rivaille no le podía golpear ahora que estaba esperando a su hijo, paso su mano rapidamente por su vientre sonriendo, estaba tan feliz por poder tener una familia junto con el hombre a quien amaba. No había notado cuando llegaron a una sencilla mesa cerca a un ventanal donde se podía apreciar toda la ciudad.

- Amo este lugar – dijo Arthes sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos – vamos... sientate, por favor.

- si... gracias – dijo tomando lugar frente a la mujer, desvio la mirada hacía la calle – nunca había visto esta cafeteria antes...

- Se puede decir que la cafetería... es única... habemos pocas personas que frecuentamos el lugar, puedes venir cuando quieras, tienen los mejores postres que he probado en mi vida.

- Gracias – Eren rió – Arthes-san... ¿Por qué me pidio que le acompañara?

- No sé... normalmente vengo al pueblo con una amiga, pero ella hoy tenia problemas... así que vine sola y fue cuando un joven de ojos verde-azulado se topo conmigo haciendo que dejara caer todas las cosas que llevaba en manos.

- Lo siento – aparto la mirada – eso... eso quiere decir que usted no es de aquí ¿verdad?

- No... soy de un pueblo algo lejano, vengo una vez a la semana a hacer las compras... estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, como en mi pueblo no hay ningún mercado y el suelo no es fértil entonces no tenemos de otra y cada quien busca como sobrevivir en la hambruna.

- Debe ser difícil.

- Cuando te acostumbras... es mas fácil... eso creo yo.

Justo en ese momento llego un camarero con el pedido, Eren fijo su vista en el camarero notando algo extraño entre esas personas, el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos negros vestia con una camisa blancas, un pantalon negro y un chaleco negro, al igual que las otras jovenes tambien llevaba un relicario en el cuello, eso y que todos vestian de luto, Eren tomo un sorbo del té de frutos rojos y miro a Arthes quien despedia al joven con una sonrisa, este hizo una reverencia besando la mano de la joven mujer, antes de retirarse hizo una reverencia a Eren.

- Arthes-san – la aludida le vio con una sonrisa, comiendo un pedazo del pastel que había pedido – usted... ¿realmente es solo un ama de casa? Digo... la tratan con mucho respeto como para ser unicamente eso...

- Soy una cliente distinguida, solo eso – dijo apartando la mirada, se veia deprimida – Eren... la verdad te traje aquí por otra razón... por la misma razón por la que me traen tanto respeto en este lugar... solo te pido que, por favor, no vallas a hacer un escandalo ni nada parecido, por tu estado no puedes alterarte o puede hacerle daño a ambos

- Si... ¿qué? - Eren vio sorprendido a la mujer – ¿q-qué qui... quiere decir con... "mi estado"?

- Eren – sujeto las manos del joven – conocía tu madre... es mas... ella era mi hermana mayor, mira – Arthes le entrego a Eren su relicario, en este estaba la fotografía de dos niñas... rapidamente pudo reconocer a su madre – tambien conocía Grisha... 9 años antes de la caida del muro María, Carla, quiso ir a otro lugar que no fuera nuestro pueblo natal, dijo que estaba cansada de todas las limitaciones que teniamos en ese lugar... escapo a Shiganshina junto con su esposo... en ese tiempo yo... - suspiro – yo había quedado embarazada de una violación... pero, a pesar de eso, amaba a mi hijo... le amaba tanto que no quise que sufriera los limitantes que poseiamos en mi pueblo... se lo entrege a Carla y Grisha...

- ¿Qué... qué quiere decir?

- Eren... Carla no podía tener hijos... por un accidente quedo infertil – Eren abrio los ojos sorprendido, comenzaba a llorar – Carla no es tu madre... yo soy tu madre, mi nombre real es Arthes Jeager y yo, todos los de esta cafetería, somos de un pequeño pueblo fuera de las murallas bajo tierra.

Se escucho como una taza se rompia, Eren bajo la mirada sujetando su boca mientras lloraba... no podía creer aquello... mas bien... no queria creerlo, por otro lado, Arthes, mantenia un semblante serio, aunque dentro suya queria lanzarse al chico que tenia frente suya y abrazarlo... tomo un sorbo de su café y miro a Eren.

- Eren... sé todo sobre ti, conozco sobre tus poderes de titan... sé que estas esperando un hijo... no sé quien es el padre, pero todo esto se relata en una profecía que mi pueblo posee...

- ¿profecía?

- Si – asintio – _"y el hijo perdido de la oscuridad engendrara un hijo con Adan que sera la luz que un mundo sumergido en la oscuridad codicia y busca, un salvador que traicionara a los suyos para salvar a sus enemigos" _cuando se refiere "_al hijo perdido de la oscuridad" _se refiere a ti porque no creciste entre nosotros... Eren... este bebé que estas esperando... sera quien derrote a los titanes.

- No... no puedo creer esto... ¿por qué?

- Eren... estas palido – se puso de pie y se puso de rodillas junto a Eren – ¿te sientes bien? ¡Judith! ¡Philippe! ¡Traigan agua, rápido!

- No – dijo en un susurro Eren sujetando la mano de la mujer – solo... solo necesito descansar un poco... creo que... regresare al cuartel...

- ¿Estas seguro? Estas frío, Eren.

- si... gracias por todo, Arthes-san... creo que... puedo cabalgar hasta casa... disculpe por los problemas que cause.

- yo deberia disculparme... no tube que decirte esto ahora.

- Tarde o temprano lo sabría ¿verdad? - sonrío poniendose de pie con ayuda del joven mesero – No importa... nos vemos...

Arthes acompaño a Eren hasta la entrada de la cafetería, la dependienta de la tienda había llevado el caballo de Eren a la entrada de la tienda, este subío al caballo con mucho cuidado, era mejor que cabalgara con cuidado hacía el cuartel, Arthes le miraba preocupada desde la puerta del local, esta dio un suspiro y se acerco a Eren sujetando la mano de este para despues besarla.

- Tal vez sea demasiado pronto para esto... pero... es mejor que lo tengas desde ahora – hizo la mano de Eren un puño y la dejo sobre la pierna del joven – ten cuidado... siempre vengo los sábados a comprar algo de comida, ya conoces la cafetería, cuando quieras puedes venir.

- Si... gracias.

Tras aquella rapida despedida, Eren se alejo en su caballo aun con su mano hecha un puño, cuando ya había salido del pueblo y se internaba en el bosque abrio su mano... se sorprendio al encontrarse con un relicario igual al de Arthes, lo abrio con una mano dandose cuenta que aun estaba vacio pero tenia una frase escrita en él "_No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino" _cerro nuevamente el relicario y lo guardo en su bolsillo... se preocuparia por eso mas tarde, por ahora mejor pensar en que decirle a Rivaille cuando le viera llegar.

- Prepárate para el primer regaño de tu padre – susurro acariciando su vientre – pero, esta bien, él nos quiere mucho y por eso se preocupa tanto...

Acelero ligeramente el paso del caballo, ya estaba atardeciendo ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado en aquella cafetería?, fuera como fuera estaba seguro que mas de uno ya se había dado cuenta de su ausencia... y entre ellos estaba Rivaille. Cuando llego a las puertas del cuartel se encontro con su pequeña sorpresa, trago en seco... ahí estaba Rivaille esperandole regargado en uno de los muros que dividian el cuartel, redujo velocidad justo antes de llegar a donde estaba Rivaille, este se acerco al mas joven y le ayudo a bajar del caballo, su ceño estaba ligeramente mas fruncido de lo normal pero en sus ojos se podía notar la preocupación.

- ¿Donde estabas? - fue la primera pregunta

- En el pueblo – confeso bajando la mirada – estoy cansado... necesito descansar.

- hablaremos de esto cuando despiertes – suspiro Rivaille, Eren estaba mas palido de lo normal y sus manos estaban frías – ve a la habitación y date un baño, yo llevare tu caballo al establo.

- Señor, si señor – sonrío – Rivaille... te amo...

- No hagas eso de nuevo – pidio Rivaille acunando el rostro del menor con su mano – no sé que haría si te perdiera, mocoso de mierda.

- ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

- Apresurate – suspiro tomando las correas del caballo – hablaremos mas tarde.

- Si.

Rivaille despidio a Eren con un beso en los labios para despues dejar que este se fuera a la habitación, noto como el paso de su mocoso era bastante lento y le costaba mantenerse en pie, si antes se preocupaba por ese mocoso imprudente ahora que estuviera seguro que no lo dejaría salir si quiera de la habitación... por lo menos hasta que viera que realmente estaba en óptimas condiciones para salir del cuartel sin que esto fuera una misión suicida peor que salir de las murallas... suspiro al recordar aquello, esperaba que Hanji tuviera razón y el embarazo de Eren solo durara 5 meses, de no ser así, iba a tener que pensar en algo...

- Malditos perros de la pólicia miliatar – gruño al llegar a los establos – ¿como prepararemos una misión para dentro de 5 meses más? Espero que Erwin pueda hacer algo con esto...

Dejo al caballo de Eren en su respectivo lugar y le quito la silla de montar junto con las correas, las dejo colgando en una especie de perchero que tenian ahí cerca y salio de las caballerizas, definitivamente ese no había sido el mejor día para él...

Al llegar a su habitación encontro a Eren recostado en la cama con su pijama ya puesta bajo la blanca sabana, se sento en la orilla de la cama y acaricio los cabellos de su joven pareja, este le miro con una sonrisa... no iba a discutir con Eren por ahora, se notaba que estaba cansado, la verdad era que él tambien queria recostarse al lado de su mocoso y descansar un poco, había sido un largo día para ambos, fue al baño a ducharse rapidamente y se coloco una camisa ligera y un pantalon de tela para despues recostarse al lado de Eren y abrazarle por la cintura, este oculto su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

- Buenas noches, Levi – dijo en un susurro Eren – perdon por preocuparte...

- Descansa, mañana hablaremos de eso...

Eren asintio, cerro los ojos y durmio profundamente escuchando el sonido del latir del corazón del sargento, esa noche no pudo sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que esa mujer llamada Arthes le había dicho " _Carla no es tu madre... yo soy tu madre"_ al parecer los problemas solo iban de mal a peor... por ahora se aferraría a su sueño de tener una familia con Rivaille, no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad... haría lo que fuera para que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, a mitad de la noche dejo caer unas pocas lagrimas.

* * *

*Titánides es el femenino de "Titan",

*Escila era un monstruo marino de la mitologia griega, es descrita como un monstruo con torso de mujer y cola de pez asi como seis cabezas de perro partiendo de su cintura con dos patas cada uno (hay diversas versiones),

*Caribdis es un horrible monstruo marino de la mitologia griega, hija de Poseidón y Gea, que traga enormes cantidades de agua tres veces al día y las devolvía otras tantas veces, adoptando así la forma de un remolino que devoraba todo lo que se ponía a su alcance.

*Leviatán es una bestia marina del Antiguo Testamento, a menudo asociada con Satanás, creada por Dios. El termino Leviatán ha sido reutilizado en numerosas ocasiones como sinónimo hoy en día de gran monstruo o criatura.

*Basilisco: es un ser motológico creado por la mitología griega que se describía como una pequeña serpiente cargada de veneno letal y que podía matar con la simple mirada (de ahí la comparación de Hanji con Levi XD) que consideraban el rey de las serpientes.

Bien... ¿Qué les pareció el cap? n.n me gusta poner las conversaciones de Eren con Diana... waaaa... quiero un gato T-T... ejem... bueno, como saben prometí un extra para mañana y decidí colocar un pequeño adelanto... un adelanto junto con el adelanto del proximo capitulo que luego tendra un adelanto ((lo siento estoy sola y no tengo con nadie con quien hablar T-T por eso digo tonterias)) pero bien... no les interrumpo mas y les dejo el adelanto:

**Adelanto**

_Eren tiene preguntas hacerca de esa extraña mujer que encontro la ultima vez en el pueblo, quiere ocultarle todo aquello a Rivaille por ahora, no quiere preocuparlo antes de saber que es lo que eso significa. Por otro lado, Hanji quiere hacer un experimento para crear vida en el interior de un hombre, el "afortunado" de ser el sujeto de pruebas sera Armin pero ¿Por qué demonios Hanji tenia que escoger al comandante Erwin como el otro candidato?_

**Adelanto: Extra**

_Rivaille se ofrece a cuidar de su hija cuando Eren tiene una misión importante, la niña es todo un ángel... ¿o no?_

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy... creo que ya se dieron cuenta quien fue el ganador ¿verdad? Si, el ganador fue el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento: Erwin Smitt, pero no se preocupen, aun pondré una que otra escena entre Armin y Jean ;) ah... y antes de que se me olvide, le agradezco a **MonkeyDAria **por darme la idea de como solucionar el dilema del Mpreg y a **Ally-Nessi Cullen **por su idea para el fic para la relación entre Armin y Erwin... realmente amo tu idea :D gracias a ambas! y a todo aquel que me regala un review :D! ahora si... si quieren darme algo por mi cumpleaños un bello review seria muy agradecido :D, nos vemos en la proxima, Yane!


	6. Por amor a la ciencia

Hola! perdon por el retraso, pero culpo de todo a los de Telgua... pase desde las 9:30 en la casa de mi primo para ir a telgua/claro (compañia telefonica) para que mi primo pasara el número a su nombre (que estaba a nombre de mi mamá que lo saco cuando él estaba en el hospital), va a ser rápido dijeron, no vas a pasar todo tu día metida en la oficina dijeron... waaa! llegamos a las oficinas de la castellana casi que a las 1:30 de la tarde y luego nos mandaron a Pacific, de ahí estuvimos saliendo hasta las 6:10 de la tarde! Y todo por las malditas leyes internas, explico; mi primo es cuadraplejico por un accidente de auto que tuvo y no puede firmar por razones obvias, cuando llegamos a la sucursal de la castellana, todo bien... ya le iban a dar el teléfono pero no había sistema o algo así y nos mandaron a Pacific, en Pacific se hizo un relajo porque sus leyes internas exigían una maldita firma, Por amor a Dios, una pinche firma se falsifica con facilidad pero la huella digital es unica, ¿No podian entender eso?, estuvimos discutiendo por horas hasta que nos mandaron a esperar, a estas horas estoy almorzando, vengo irritada de estar sentada en ese lugar y de escuchar idioteces por parte del gerente y molesta por la discriminación hacia las personas con alguna discapacidad física que existe en esa empresa...

*Suspira* Pero bien... entiendo que esas son solo sus politicas y bla bla bla... perdonen por llenar espacio importante con mis quejas, pero vengo un poco molesta, cansada, hambrienta y mareada de estar en ese lugar todo el día, sin mencionar que a mi me tuvieron de mandadera y fui la que mas camino de los 5 que ibamos, si escribo alguna incoherencia o si digo algo de mas es porque me estoy medio durmiendo mientras escribo, no se sorprendan si llego a confundir personajes de otras series... pero bien... ese no es el punto:

Como decia; perdonen por el atraso pero tuve motivos personales (ya antes explicados) y no pude publicar mas temprano, este cap siento que es mas corto que los demas :p y en realidad se centra en la relacion entre Armin y Erwin y la de Mikasa y Jacob pero es importante este cap para entender mejor el proximo capitulo y lo que vienen... no me maten por el lemon, pero es que en ese momento estaba viendo Jigoku Shojo y digamos que el lemon con el infierno no mucho se mezclan (?) al igual es posible que me odien por el proximo cap... culpen a Jigoki Shojo Mitsuganae...

Nos leemos abajo con el avance, disfruten el cap!

* * *

**Por amor a la ciencia.**

Armin cerro la puerta del laboratorio, no queria seguir escuchando la conversacion de Hanji... ¡ya estaba cansado! Desde que habian descubierto lo del embarazo de Eren esta le habia pasado persiguiendo con un experimento en la cabeza, habia llegado a tal punto de querer drogarlo y operarle para hacer lo que sea que la loca de su compañera queria hacer.

- Vamos, Armin - Hanji entro atras de él mientras que este comenzaba otra vez con su trabajo - necesitamos un conejillo de indias para saber como va a terminar todo esto... eres ya un cientifico reconocido entre las murallas, has esto en amor a la ciencia...

- ¿¡COMO ME VOY A EMBARAZAR POR AMOR A LA CIENCIA!? - bajo la mirada sonrosado - digo... ni siquiera tengo pareja...

- ah... eso no es problema, hablando con los superiores se ha escogido al comandante Erwin Smitt como tu futura pareja.

- ¿¡DAICHOU!? ¡HANJI-SAN HA PERDIDO LA CABEZA!

Oh no... todo menos eso... ¿le habia dicho a los superiores ya? ¿por qué tenia que ser él? Es decir... era verdad que tambien estaba involucrado en ese experimento, pero no iba a hacer "eso" con Erwin-daichou por "amor a la ciencia" a penas y lo conocia... sin mencionar que... no... no podría hacerlo... se sonrojo como un tomate al pensar en que iba a estar con Erwin unicamente por un experimento... no queria eso...

- Hanji-san... no es tan simple - tal vez tenia 20 años formalmente cumplidos pero... - yo... yo aun...

- ... - al parecer Hanji entendio el problema - tranquilo, Armin, todo estara bien, pero entiende, necesitamos mas datos para esta investigacion y la unica forma es que uno de nosotros, y por nosotros me refiero a ti, se embarace... no te obligare a hacer nada por ahora, pero tienes una semana para tomar una desicion ¿entendido?

- ah... no podre escapar de esta ¿cierto?

- No.

Armin suspiro nuevamente, se quito las gafas que utilizaba normalmente para hacer los experimentos y los dejo sobre la mesa, queria descansar un poco antes de tener que seguir con aquello, se puso en pie y camino hasta un perchero colgando su bata.

- ire a descansar un rato... con permiso

Tras escusarse salio del lugar aun aturdido por aquello... lo unico que queria era tomar un poco de aire fresco para pensar mejor en la desicion que tomaría... se detuvo frente a la oficina del Sargento al escuchar voces de esta, la puesta estaba entreabierta por lo que pudo ver que ahí estaban Eren y el Sargento, estaban... ¿discutiendo?

- Me gusta Danielle - comento Eren acariciando su vientre - ¿que te parece?

- Parece de hombre - bufo Rivaille - preferiria algo como... Earlene, significa noble mujer...

- Ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo - se quejo - Alice tambien es un lindo nombre, es del griego leal, valiente y sincero...

- No...

- eh? ¿ahora por qué?

- Tengo malos recuerdos con ese nombre... no preguntes nada mas - Eren fruncio el ceño - Antoniett

- Te gustan los nombres raros ¿verdad?

- Y a ti los cortos...

Armin escucho el suspiro de Eren, pudo ver como su amigo caminaba hasta quedar al lado de su pareja y se sentaba en el regazo de este, Rivaille le abrazo por la cintura mientras Eren acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

- Te dije un nombre como "Ana Sophia" y me dijiste que "mi hija no tendra un nombre complejo" quiero un nombre corto, facil de pronunciar y que sea femenino... estoy seguro que nuestra hija sera alguien amable y confiable, toda una dama que sera respetada y admirada tanto por su habilidad como por su inteligencia, estudiara todo lo que quiera; piano, baile, matemáticas, ciencia... lo que ella desee... sera muy hermosa,claro, con su sonrisa podra encantar a cualquier persona, no se dejara engañar por cualquiera

- Pero ella tambien sera una lider natural, Eren - Rivaille acaricio el cabello de Eren con una mano y dejo la otra descansar sobre el vientre de su pareja - sera respetada desde el momento de su nacimiento, ella sera una mujer fuerte, inteligente y muy hermosa... no quiero que entre al ejercito pero, en lo que ella desee, sera ella quien domine en todo momento... quiero un nombre que sea de una dama pero a la vez que se haga respetar...

- Rivaille - Eren acaricio el rostro de su pareja - no vallas a sobre proteger demasiado a nuestra hija ¿esta bien?

- Siempre y cuando ningun idiota se quiera propasar con ella no tendremos ningún accidente con los titanes...

- ¡Levi! - exclamo Eren - seras un padre muy celoso...

- No lo sere...

- Esta bien... yo tambien lo sere - sonrio besando a Rivaille en los labios - te amo...

- yo tambien los amo...

Armin sonrio, se alejo de la puerta y continuo con el camino... le alegraba que Eren fuera feliz, solo habian pasado 2 meses desde que este habia quedado embarazado, Rivaille le protegia como si fuera de cristal y, ademas, le consentia en todo lo que queria... de vez en vez ambos escapaban de los entrenamientos matutinos y salian a caminar por el bosque o por el pueblo para comprar cosas para su bebe... se veian tan felices juntos... ahora formarian una familia... una familia...

Llevo sus manos a su vientre, no podia decirle que no a Hanji-san... sin mencionar que sabia que si se negaba se arriesgaba a que la mujer le drogara y luego hiciera algo para que terminaba haciendo "eso" con Erwin-daichou. Se sento bajo la sombra de un arbol y miro al cielo... tenia miedo de como resultaria todo aquello, cerro los ojos dejando caer unas pocas lagrimas...

- Si debo tener un hijo con alguien - susurro aun con los ojos cerrados - por lo menos quisiera que fuera con alquien que realmente amo... ¿que le dire cuando nazca? ¿que nació por un experimento y que su padre y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos bien? agh... esto sera dificil...

Cerro los ojos soltando un suspiro... iba a ser una larga semana.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Las palabras de Arthes no lograban salir de su cabeza, tenia que reencontrarse con esa mujer lo mas pronto posible, claro, ahora era vigilado por Rivaille 24/7, cuando este tenia que hacer algún trabajo en su despacho lo llevaba cargado y lo depositaba en el sofá que se encontraba en ese lugar que hacia de cama para él, durante los entrenamientos se tenia que quedar en las escaleras que estaban frente al patio sentado, incluso habían veces en las que Rivaille le llevaba cargado como princesa a todos los lugares... no podía contarle nada a Rivaille sobre el encuentro que tuvo con su verdadera "madre", desde aquel día únicamente había llegado e ido a dormir, a la mañana siguiente logro evitar el tema con Rivaille y así por mucho tiempo, cuando trataba de preguntarle comenzaba con la discusión de nombres y Rivaille le restaba importancia a lo otro, aunque eso no duraria por mucho mas tiempo.

- Me ocultas algo

- eh?

Eren levanto su vista sorprendido a Rivaille, desde que era niño sabía que era un pésimo mentiroso, pero no sabía que tan bueno era Rivaille cuando se trataba de saber quienes le ocultaban mas de una cosa, o que tan malo era él tratando de ocultarlas, hasta hace unos minutos estaba a solas con Rivaille en su habitación, recostado en el regazo de este ultimo con sus ojos cerrados mientras que el mayor acariciaba su cabello y tarareaba una canción para él (nadie además de él conocía aquella parte de Rivaille), de un momento a otro Rivaille paro y le hizo levantar la vista, halándole el cabello.

- No se de que hablas – dijo forzando una sonrisa – Levi... amor... ¿te parece bien el nombre Arthes?

- No evadas el tema, Eren, y eso no me parece un nombre – soltó el cabello del menor y Eren bufo molesto – hay algo que te esta molestando y no quieres decírmelo.

- Si, tienes razón, me molesta que mi esposo no me apoye con ninguno de los nombres que tengo para nuestra hija.

- Buena estrategia para no mentir... pero aun no logras engañarme, Eren, dime la verdad.

- No te estoy mintiendo – se sentó en la cama de un salto encarando a Rivaille – por favor, ¿no puedes confiar en mi?

Confiaba en el mocoso, pero le preocupaba que este estuviera escondiendo algo, claro, no le iba a decir una mariconada como "Me preocupa que me ocultes algo, soy tu esposo y el padre del hijo que esperas... confio en ti, pero debes confiar en mi" o alguna porqueria similar, se limito a besar los labios de Eren al darle su respuesta, el menor le correspondio entendiendo que aquello le daba su respuesta, "confio en ti" unas palabras que su esposo no se atrevia a decir... Iba a decirle lo que sucedio aquella tarde... pero no por ahora.

- Rivaille... tengo un antojo – dijo seductoramente en el oido del otro.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu...

- Mocoso pervertido...

Recosto a Eren en la cama pocisionandose arriba de este, bien, iba a olvidar el asunto ese por hoy, despues de todo, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad que Eren le daba en bandeja de plata...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Había pasado ya casi un año desde que había comenzado a salir con Jacob... aunque su noviazgo no era muy normal que se pudiera decir, sus citas consistían en vigilar a Eren o, simplemente, hablar sobre este y todo lo que rondaba a al hermano de la mitad asiática. Jacob suspiro pesadamente bajando la vista mientras veía como su supuesta novia observaba con una mirada asesina a su cuñado.

Ese día Mikasa había escuchado que Eren y Rivaille iban a salir al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas para su futuro hijo, por lo tanto, en ese momento ambos se encontraban en una cafetería frente a la tienda donde solían frecuentar la pareja...

- Mikasa - le llamo cansado - si realmente lo unico que querias era perseguir a tu hermano... le hubieras hablado a Sasha, a Armin o a alquien mas...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Me refiero a que... bueno... ¿aceptaste salir conmigo solo por el despecho con Eren?

- No se a que te refieres...

- Como quieras. - suspiro poniendose de pie - nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana...

- ¿Donde vas?

- Quiero descansar... adios, Mikasa...

Mikasa suspiro poniendose de pie y alcanzando a su "novio" bajo la cabeza ocultando la mitad de su rostro entre su bufanda roja, Jacob solo le vio de reojo sin hacer ninguna expreción, el mas alto pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar, era otoño, el clima era frío y se podia ver a las personas caminar con sus atuendos invernales, las hojas de los arboles caian lentamente con su color anaranjado rojizo, Jacob llevaba su ropa casual junto con un abrigo negro, por otro lado, Mikasa vestia con su ropa casual pero solo llevaba un sueter negro y su bufanda... se acerco a Jacob y le abrazo por el brazo.

- ¿Que haces ahora?

- Tengo frío - respondio ocultando su rostro en la chaqueta de Jacob, este sonrio - Jake... no lo entiendes... es mi unica familia...

- Creo poder entenderlo mejor de lo que crees, Mikasa, pero no quiero hablar de eso... por eso... no me lo preguntes, nunca - suspiro sabiendo a que se referia la mitad asiatica - pero si hay algo que realmente me molesta es que todas nuestras "citas" las tomas como excusa para expiar a Eren... sere decapitado despues de decir esto pero lo hare... Eren es un adulto y puede cuidarse solo, ademas, tecnicamente esta casado con Rivaille, él puede protegerle incluso mejor de lo que tu lo harias... Mikasa... Eren no es tu responsabilidad, nunca lo fue, si continuas tratandole como a un niño lo mas seguro es que él piense que eres una molestia...

Mikasa no dijo nada... odiaba admitirlo... odiaba escucharlo... pero esa era la verdad, Eren ya tenia quien lo protegiera, no la necesitaba pero... ella vivia por el simple hecho de saber que Eren estaba ahí, ella vivia solo por Eren, Mikasa deseaba vivir siempre y cuando Eren estuviera ahí, el simple recuerdo de la sonrisa de Eren le ayudaba a desear continuar viviendo... volvio la vista a Jacob quien no le miraba, tenia la vista clavada en el camino... tal vez, solo tal vez, era hora de empezar a pensar en vivir por otra cosa... o por otra persona, por alguien por quien en verdad sabia que seria correspondida... a alguien a quien no queria corresponder pero... que ya existia en su corazón.

Fue ahí cuando ocurrio una de los pocos milagros en la vida de Jacob, Mikasa se acerco a su rostro y le beso... en un principio estaba tan sorprendido que no sabia que hacer pero pronto pudo corresponder... a pesar que llevaban casi un año como novios aquel era su primer beso...

- Lo siento - susurro Mikasa ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mas alto - yo solo queria... proteger a quien considere la persona mas importante de mi vida... por quien quise vivir... pero ahora...

- Te he dicho que lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees, no me hagas tener que contar esa historia - le interrumpio - pero... esta bien, yo, hace 5 años, hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu... pero entendí que ella no me amaba, que solo me veia como lo que, en teoria, realmente era... me veia como su hermano... y me dí cuenta de la peor forma... eres afortunada porque Eren te quiere... porque puedes permanecer a su lado.

- Jake... te quiero...

- Te amo, Mikasa.

La mitad asiática bajo la mirada sonrojada, era vergonzoso que el otro pudiera decirlo tan seguro de si mismo cuando ella un simple "te quiero" ocupaba todas sus fuerzas de voluntad, se sentía como el ser mas patético de esa tierra, se abrazo de Jacob ocultando su rostro en el pecho del más alto.

- Lo siento – dijo Mikasa al borde de las lágrimas – Debes de pensar que soy una idiota.

- No lo pienso, lo sé – bromeo Jacob recibiendo como respuesta un golpe por parte de Mikasa – vamos... aun tenemos un poco de tiempo libre antes de regresar al cuarte, toma, te presto mis guantes... debes de tener frío.

- Quedate con uno – Jacob le vio confundido ante lo que su pareja le decia, Mikasa se puso uno de los guantes y sujeto con la mano libre una de las manos de su pareja – Así compartiremos el calor...

- Actuas muy raro.

- Solo... creo que tienes razón... solo eso.

Jacob no dijo nada mas, caminaron en silencio hasta el cuartel, aunque esta vez no era un silencio incomodo... era el mas bello silencio en el que ambos hubieran estado, por primera vez... sabía que sus sentimientos iban a ser correspondidos, y aquello iba para ambos.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Y volvemos con Armin quien se quebraba la cabeza pensando en algo, el tiempo que le había dado Hanji el día anterior ya había caducado, en cualquier momento su loca colega entraria por aquella puerta de una patada y le hostigaría con mil preguntas sobre que había decidido... cosa que en realidad no había pensado... iba a tener que someterse al experimento, lo quisiera o no, pero no estaba seguro si debia de aceptar el tener a Erwin como su pareja... odiaria tener que tener un hijo solo por un experimento y no por amor...

Sus pensamientos fueron completamente interrumpidos junto con el silencio con la intromisión de Hanji al laboratorio, tal y como lo hubiera podido predecir, entro de una patada al laboratorio y se sento en una silla a su lado mirandole con mil preguntas en los ojos que resumio con una monosilaba.

- ¿Y?

- Aun no lo pienso del todo.

- Armin... tienes que elegir.

- Hanji-san, no soy un titan ni soy el único hombre de la legión ¿Por qué no elige a otro?

- Uno de nuestros propositos es que el niño o niña que nazca posea caracteristicas de un buen soldado... tu inteligencia y la habilidad de Erwin son lo que buscamos, ninguno de tus compañeros tienen una mejor capacidad que ustedes dos, ademas de que seria un niño o niña muy _hemosho_!

- ¿Me estas teniendo tener un hijo o un conejillo de indias?

- Lo primero – dijo con una psicopata sonrisa – el conejillo de indias serias tu, tecnicamente. Armin, no es necesario que seas un titan para que podamos apreciar con mas certeza como se llega a desarrollar un embarazo masculino, pudiesemos hacer el experimento con Eren pero es mas peligroso ahora que esta embarazado, ¿Qué dices? ¿Todo por la ciencia?

- Hanji-san yo... - suspiro – Todo por la ciencia... aceptare.

No dijo nada mas, Hanji se lanzo a abrazarle, Armin solo sonrio de lado mientras escuchaba las instrucciones que le daba Hanji, la cirugia la realizaria dentro de 24 horas y despues de otras 48 horas estaria todo preparado... solto un suspiro cuando Hanji le dejo solo otra vez, ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

3 días mas tarde todo estaba preparado, ahí se encontraba sentado sobre una mullida cama iluminada unicamente por una vela, vestia con una bata blanca que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla que dejaba descubierto su pecho, su rubio cabello estaba ligeramente humedo, se sentia como una prostituta en esos momentos... llego a dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo pero no había vuelta atras, miraba por la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama la luna cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, era Erwin.

- Hola, Armin – le saludo, el comandante tambien llevaba unicamente una bata blanca – parece que seremos compañeros en este experimento ¿no?

- Si, Señor – respondio bajando la vista – Perdone por las molestias que pueda causarle.

- Esta bien – Erwin se sento al lado de Armin y acaricio una de las piernas del rubio ocacionando que este se sonrojara – procurare que sea placentero para ambos...

Armin ahogo un gemido cuando la mano del comandante se coló entre sus ropas hasta su zona intima, sin dejar momento para nada, Erwin recosto a Armin en la cama desatando la cinta de la bata que le cubría y dejando al descubierto su delicado cuerpo, Erwin sonrío para si mismo al tiempo que capturaba uno de los pezones de Armin entre sus labios y comenzaba a mordisquearlo y chuparlo... Armin solo trataba de ahogar los gemidos que aquel toque le producian, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer minutos mas tarde, mientras miraba el cielo, se sentia... sucio... se sentia como la peor escoria al hacer aquello, al hacer eso solo por un experimento, le entregaba su virginidad a una persona que no amaba y que siquiera conocia bien... se sentia realmente sucio al engendrar un hijo con alguien que, en cierta forma, era un completo desconocido.

* * *

Perdón por la horrografia pero entenderan que tras un día en Telgua/Claro discutiendo con todo empleado que se te cruce enfrente por sus leyes internas es imposible estar cuerdo (si a alguien le ha pasado... me entiende) sin mencionar que hasta ahora estoy almorzando/desayunando/cenando (bueno... ¿alguien cuenta un huevo revuelto y una taza de café como desayuno? Creo que por eso aun estoy viva... exagerando) así que ya no le leí otra vez... bueno, sin mas que decir les dejo el adelanto y me voy a comer, Yane!

**Adelanto**

_Mikasa ha aceptado sus sentimientos hacía Jacob, Eren y Rivaille esperan un hijo con alegría y Armin se ha sometido ante un experimento que no sabe como resultara... todos los resultados son positivos, Mikasa, Armin y Eren, mas todo aquello que los tres añoran se vera destruido ante sus propios ojos, como una torre de cartas, los meses pasan y una expedición es demandada por el mismo rey y todos deben de ir a ella, uno perderá a un ser amado, otro llegara a ganar una batalla contra si mismo y el otro perderá algo que nunca deseo, y a la vez, añoraba... Lágrimas de sangre, alegría y cólera correrán entre los cuerpos de los tres soldados._

P.D: Mañana cap de "el regreso de los titanes" creo que solo publicare los sábados o domingos ahora...


End file.
